


Pamiątka z wakacji

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Parenthood, Rich Harry, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, być może, dziękuję do widzenia, to wszystko jest wymówką do tego, żeby napisać jak harry rozmawia ze swoim brzuchem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>krótka - lol - wakacyjna opowiastka o tym, jak to Harry poznał Louisa; tyle że tym razem ich, zdawałoby się, przelotna znajomość pozostawi po sobie bardzo cenną pamiątkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mam wrażenie, że w życiu conajmniej połowy fickowskich pisarzy, następuje moment, w którym myśl 'a może by tak napisać mprega' przestaje być żartem. Jedni to porzucają, inni nie, ja walczyłam naprawdę długo xd. Tekst zaczynał się trzy razy, za każdym razem powstawał niemal cały pierwszy rozdział, aż w końcu ogarnęłam co i jak, więc czwarta wersja, jest już wersją finalną. Także, proszę zapiąć pasy, zapraszam na przejażdżkę (z wybojami (a tak na serio, to miał być angst, nawet spory, ale jakoś rodzicielstwo przy tej parze średnio mi leży z bólem i cierpieniem, lol, także będzie trochę, ale nic strasznego xd)).

Publiczna plaża była tak zatłoczona, że Harry niemal zaczynał żałować, że tutaj przyszedł. Rodzice na pewno nie mieli by nic przeciwko, gdyby wykorzystał jedną z tych prywatnych. Co prawda przeznaczone one były tylko dla niektórych pokoi, strzeżone i zamknięte dla oczu postronnych gapiów, ale przecież nie zrobiłby tam jakiegoś wielkiego bałaganu i mógłby w spokoju pomoczyć się trochę w wodzie.  
Tyle. Tyle że na plaży byłby sam, bez żadnych ludzi wokół, i Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tej kulejącej logiki, ale właśnie w tym tłumie znajdował się koleś, który nie przestawał się na niego gapić od dobrych czterdziestu pięciu minut.  
W każdym innym przypadku Harry zignorowałby typa — nie był zbytnim fanem nachalnego podrywu, unikał sytuacji, w których musiał uciekać się do różnych chorych sztuczek, jak nagła śmierć w rodzinie, tylko po to, by spławić swoją nieudaną randkę.  
Ale wzrok tego kolesia nie był _łapczywy_. Facet nie gapił się na niego przez cały czas, na Boga, Harry nawet by tego nie zauważył, gdyby przy kolejnym odwróceniu głowy w tamtym kierunku, nieznajomy nie odwrócił wzroku tak gwałtownie, że chyba tylko cudem jego oczy nadal pozostawały na swoim miejscu. Co najważniejsze, Harry szybko odkrył, że nie czuje się pod tym spojrzeniem jak tani ochłap mięsa — dlatego nie miał żadnych oporów przed zbadaniem tej sytuacji bardziej dogłębnie.  
Kiedy grupka dziewczyn, które od dziesięciu minut próbowały zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, w końcu zebrały się na odwagę i zaproponowały mu rozegranie meczu siatkówki, bo „brakuje im jednego gracza”, zgodził się chętnie. Wstał, uważając, by odwrócić się do nieznajomego tyłem i dokładnie otrzepać krótkie, żółte szorty z piasku. Schylił się po swój ręcznik i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.  
— Boiska są tam — powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn, wskazując palcem. — Akurat jedno się zwolniło, więc musimy się pospieszyć zanim znów je zajmą.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.  
— Niedaleko jest też stoisko z napojami i lodami — rzuciła kolejna, mrugając do niego.  
— Jestem na diecie — odparł Harry, klepiąc się po brzuchu. — Ale z chęcią zasponsoruje wygranej drużynie coś słodkiego.  
Kilka dziewczyn zachichotało, poprawiając włosy, i Harry zdusił w sobie westchnięcie. Siłą też powstrzymywał się przed odwróceniem za siebie i sprawdzeniem, czy koleś, które się na niego gapił, za nim idzie. Szansa na to i tak wynosiła jakieś dziesięć do stu milionów.  
Musiał przyznać, że całkiem dobrze się bawił. Gdy zaczęła się gra, dziewczyny przestały skupiać się na swoich nieudanych flirtach i zajęły się rozgrywką; lekki wiatr przyjemnie chłodził rozpaloną słońcem skórę, a kiedy Harry przypadkiem zerknął w stronę stoiska, oniemiał. A potem uśmiechnął się krzywo i ukrył to, poprawiając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.  
Koleś siedział przy jednym ze stolików, schowany w cieniu wielkiego parasola, i popijał coś z wielkiej, oszronionej szklanki. Też miał założone okulary, ale Harry nie musiał widzieć jego oczu, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie są skierowane.  
Od tej pory skakał nieco wyżej, schylał się po piłkę nieco częściej i otrzepywał z piasku bardziej dokładnie, upewniając się, żeby przesuwać dłońmi po swoim tyłku i udach. W końcu jednak zaczął się nieco nudzić, a mięśnie ramion rwały go bólem. Przyszedł tutaj prosto po pracy, zdążył jedynie wziąć szybki prysznic i wrzucić coś na ząb. Dlatego, kiedy dostrzegł okazję, wykorzystał ją natychmiast. Odbił piłkę od dołu _akurat tak niefortunnie_ , że ta poleciała w kierunku stolików przy barze. Na szczęście nie wylądowała na jednym z nich, a obok. _Akurat_ obok nieznajomego obserwatora.  
Cóż za niespodzianka, prawda, wprost nie do uwierzenia.  
— Moja wina — krzyknął, machając do dziewczyn. — Ja pójdę!  
Ruszył truchtem w kierunku piłki, wsuwając okulary we włosy na czubku głowy. Koleś nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by mu ją podać, chociaż leżała niecałe pół metra od jego krzesła. Im bliżej niego Harry się znajdował, tym bardziej się cieszył, że nie zignorował swojego przeczucia.  
— Strasznie mi przykro — powiedział. — Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało. Myślałem, że wiem gdzie poleci piłka.  
Widział swoje własne odbicie w okularach nieznajomego — zaróżowioną i spoconą twarz oraz potargane włosy. Koleś nie odpowiedział od razu, unosząc brew.  
— Nic się nie stało — odparł; miał wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos. — Dobrze by było, żebyś na przyszłość wiedział, gdzie ty sam lecisz.  
— W tej chwili lecę na ciebie — palnął Harry bez namysłu.  
Brew mężczyzny powędrowała jeszcze wyżej.  
— Takie zabawy słowem to twój popisowy numer? — zapytał. — Bo jeśli tak, to chyba będę musiał się zbierać.  
Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na kolesia z góry.  
— Jestem też biegły w kilku językach. We francuskim na przykład, ładnie rozluźnia żuchwę.  
Nieznajomy parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc lekko głową. Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał w górę. Nadal nie ściągnął okularów i Harry poczuł przedziwne pragnienie, aby z bliska zobaczyć kolor jego oczu.  
— Tak? Akurat się składa, że mam całkiem francuskie imię, a słyszałem, że powtarzanie jednego słowa w różnych tonacjach to dobry sposób na naukę.  
— Och. — Harry przyłożył dłoń do piersi w udawanym zaskoczeniu. — Serio? Nazywasz się może Gérard? To takie twarde, męskie imię, zawsze byłem ciekawy, jak to jest mieć je w dowodzie i na języku.  
— Więc się rozczarujesz. — Mężczyzna w końcu zdjął okulary i Harry napotkał rozbawione, niebieskie spojrzenie bystrych oczu. — Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że moje imię zabrzmi w twoich ustach zdecydowanie przyjemniej.

* * *

Harry na ślepo spróbował zamknąć drzwi na klucz i nie oderwać się przy tym od całowania mężczyzny. Na jego szczęście był jedynym pracownikiem, który mieszkał w tej części budynku, więc nie musiał się martwić o zbytnie nie hałasowanie. Koleś przycisnął jego plecy do drzwi, chyba tylko cudem nie łamiąc Harry'emu ręki, która nadal nieporadnie próbowała przekręcić klucz.  
— Chryste — sapnął Harry, dając za wygraną i kładąc dłoń na szyi mężczyzny. — Może najpierw powiesz… mi, ach, kurwa, jak się nazywasz?  
Mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust w uśmieszku i oblizał usta.  
— Musisz zgadnąć — wymruczał i przycisnął usta do policzka Harry'ego.  
— Coś będę za to miał?  
— Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja z pewnością. — Palce musnęły skórę nad gumką żółtych szortów i Harry zadrżał na całym ciele.  
— Strasznie tani masz podryw, wiesz?  
— Ja mam tani podryw? — Koleś odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy, ale nie zabrał dłoni znad jego brzucha. — To ty rzucałeś hasła o imionach na językach. Sporo o tym wiesz, co?  
— W pewnych kręgach jestem znanym degustatorem, to fakt.  
Mężczyzna odchylił głowę i roześmiał się; kiedy znów na niego spojrzał, nadal się uśmiechał, a w kącikach oczu miał małe zmarszczki.  
— Cóż za pewność siebie. — Uniósł prawą brew, a potem rozejrzał się wokół. — Gdzie jesteśmy w ogóle?  
— Dopiero teraz się o to pytasz? — zapytał Harry.  
— Byłem zajęty gapieniem się na twój tyłek, gdy mnie tu prowadziłeś. Chyba słabo tu zarabiasz, skoro nie chcesz marnować kasy na coś…  
Harry zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem i odepchnął się od drzwi, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Fakt, że mężczyzna był nieco od niego niższy, dawał mu sporą przewagę w prowadzeniu go tam, gdzie tego chciał.  
— Zawsze tyle gadasz? — mruknął pomiędzy pocałunkami.  
— Tylko, gdy się nudzę — odparł koleś; w jego spojrzeniu błysnęło wyzwanie. — Słaby z ciebie gospodarz…  
Słowa urwały się, gdy Harry pchnął mężczyznę na łóżko pod ścianą; nie tracąc czasu również się na nie wspiął i ustawił nad kolesiem. Już miał się schylić po pocałunek, kiedy mężczyzna złapał go za ramiona i wysunął spod niego, zmieniając pozycję tak, że teraz to on znajdował się na górze.  
— Dobra, koniec zabawy, przecież dałem ci zadanie do wykonania.  
Podkreślił to stwierdzenie mocnym pocałunkiem; musnął koniuszkiem języka kącik ust Harry'ego i chłopak wyprężył się.  
— Zadanie? — sapnął.  
— Miałeś zgadnąć, jak się nazywam… _Harry_.  
— Skąd…  
Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego policzku i obrócił mu głowę w bok; Harry zamrugał kilka razy, aż w końcu na nocnym stoliku dostrzegł plakietkę, którą musieli tutaj nosić. Widniało na niej jego zdjęcie oraz imię.  
— To nie fair — jęknął, kiedy mężczyzna przesunął językiem po jego odsłoniętej szyi.  
— To bardzo fair. Spójrz. — Dłonie mężczyzny tańczyły po jego torsie, przesuwając się w dół boków tylko po to, żeby za chwilę powrócić i uszczypnąć nabrzmiałe sutki. — Jeśli zgadniesz, jak się nazywam, pozwolę ci dojść w przeciągu… och, najbliższych piętnastu minut.  
Harry roześmiał się zdyszanym głosem.  
— Pozwolisz? — zapytał, siląc się na rozbawienie.  
— Mhm, pozwolę — powtórzył mężczyzna, wciskając twarz w jego szyję; złożył tam mały pocałunek i wziął głęboki oddech. — Chcesz, żebym ci pozwolił, _Harry_?  
Harry chciał się roześmiać. Chciał raczej zrzucić z siebie mężczyznę, zmienić ich pozycję i w końcu doprowadzić sprawę do końca, ale jego twardy kutas drgnął, sprawiając, że wszystkie myśli wyleciały mu z głowy.  
— Chcę — mruknął, rumieniąc się.  
— No więc zgadnij. — Mężczyzna przesunął usta w dół na jego obojczyk. Zassał pokrytą czarnym tuszem skórę, a później zacisnął na niej zęby. Gdy się odsunął, oznajmił: — Masz pięć szans. Pierwsza gratis. Podpowiem ci, że moje imię można uznać za królewskie.  
Harry uniósł głowę, by móc patrzeć. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę zajmował się tym samym miejscem, zanim przesunął się jeszcze niżej. Harry wygiął się i odruchowo uniósł dłoń, by przesunąć mu głowę w bok i zachęcić go, by zajął się jego sutkami, ale ten się wyszarpnął. Uniósł się i zaparł dłońmi o materac.  
— Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy — powiedział, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. — Dałem ci zadanie do wykonania. — Przez moment milczał, a potem pochylił nad Harrym; ten spodziewał się kolejnego ostrego tonu, być może nawet ugryzienia, ale został zaskoczony lekkim pocałunkiem. Było to leniwe muśnięcie warg, które obudziło w żołądku Harry'ego stado motyli. — Wszystko okej? Jeśli nie chcesz tego ciągnąć, to powiedz. Czasami mam skłonności do przesady.  
Jeśli wcześniej serce Harry'ego pędziło z powodu podniecenia, to teraz zadrżało z powodu dziwnego, miłego ciepła. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego uważnie, jakby szukał w jego twarzy odpowiedzi.  
— Jest okej — mruknął Harry cicho. Szarpnął biodrami w górę, ocierając się o ciepłe ciało. — Bardziej niż okej.  
Kilka minut później miał ochotę strzelić sobie po pysku, bo nic nie było okej. Naprawdę nic nie było okej, kiedy opalona dłoń leniwie przesuwała się po jego penisie, nie dając mu ani wystarczającego uścisku, ani nawilżenia. Jego mózg chyba strajkował, podsuwając mu najbardziej niedorzeczne imiona, jakie tylko był w stanie.  
— Druga szansa, H — usłyszał i zacisnął mocno powieki, jęcząc, kiedy palce drugiej dłoni pociągnęły mocno za ciemne włoski na jego udach. — No dalej, skup się.  
— Pepin? — sapnął.  
Dłoń zniknęła i Harry spróbował zgiąć nogi w kolanach, żeby unieść biodra, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu na to, ponieważ siedział dokładnie między nimi.  
— Nie — westchnął ciężko i Harry oblał się potem zażenowania. — Trzecia szansa, popatrz na mnie.  
Harry poderwał głowę jeszcze zanim dotarł do niego pełen sens polecenia i zaczął dyszeć lekko przez otwarte usta. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna liże spód własnej dłoni, a potem robi to po raz kolejny, tym razem używając zdecydowanie więcej śliny. Odsunął ją od ust i Harry z fascynacją obserwował, jak kieruje ją w dół, już niemal czuł tę cudowną wilgoć na swoim kutasie, ale właśnie wtedy mężczyzna odsunął gumkę własnych spodenek i chwycił _swojego penisa_ , obciągając go szybkimi pewnymi ruchami.  
— Jezus — charknął.  
— Źle — odparł mężczyzna, a jego oczy błyszczały radośnie. — Zostały ci dwie szanse, H, chyba nie chcesz mnie zawieść, co?  
Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego to stwierdzenie było takie prawdziwie. Nie chodziło już o sam orgazm, był pewien, że i tak by mógł się spuścić, z pozwoleniem czy bez, ale to, jak mężczyzna na niego patrzył, ton jego głosu i to jak zdawał się być obojętny na podniecenie Harry'ego sprawiało, że ten pragnął dać z siebie wszystko, pokazać i _zadowolić_. Udowodnić, że był…  
Na jego penisie znów zacisnęła się dłoń, tym razem _mokra_ , i Harry z jękiem odrzucił głowę, wciskając ją w poduszkę.  
— Philip — wyjęczał.  
Mężczyzna zamruczał przecząco i Harry nie miał nawet szansy na wzięcie kolejnego oddechu, kiedy jego kutas został otoczony przez jeszcze większe ciepło i wilgoć. Poczuł język przesuwający się po główce i zbierający krople nasienia. Zadrżał, a jego jądra napięły się.  
Ciepło zniknęło, ale język pozostał, sunąc w dół trzonu. Dłoń zacisnęła się przy podstawie penisa, powstrzymując orgazm.  
— Proszę. — Gdyby mógł myśleć nieco bardziej logicznie, byłby zażenowany złamanym tonem swojego głosu. — Hen…  
Uścisk nasilił się i Harry krzyknął w głos. Jego podbrzusze płonęło, a z główki wyciekło kolejnych kilka kropel. Mężczyzna ponownie zebrał je językiem, a kiedy miał już pewność, że Harry nie dojdzie, zaczął poruszać dłonią.  
— Przecież wiesz — mruknął. — No dalej.  
Harry z całych sił spróbował się skupić, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić, nie podczas tych cholernych tortur, gdy mężczyzna objął podstawę jego penisa dłonią, aby móc wsunąć główkę do ust i zacząć ją ssać.  
— Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem… — Harry szarpał głową na poduszce, próbując unieść biodra. — Nie wiem… — Po raz ostatni spróbował ogarnąć myśli, poszukując imienia, tego jednego imienia, które w końcu pozwoli mu dojść. — Lou… — zaczął, a kiedy ani usta, ani dłoń nie zniknęły, niemal zapłakał z ulgi. — Louis — zajęczał. — Louis…  
Z pewnością trafił, ponieważ mężczyzna… Louis nie przestał go dotykać, nie przestał mówić czegoś tym dziwnie ostro-miękkim głosem.  
— Gratulacje, H — usłyszał Harry i wziął głęboki oddech. — Moż…  
Naprawdę chciałby zaczekać na dalszą część, ale nie był dłużej w stanie. Zamachał niezdarnie ręką, chociaż tak próbując Louisa ostrzec, zanim spuścił się na swój brzuch; przekręcił głowę i zacisnął zęby na poduszce, chcąc stłumić własne jęki.  
Miał wrażenie, że unosi się i opada na jakiejś chmurze, a dojście do siebie po orgazmie jeszcze nigdy nie zajęło mu tyle czasu. Poczuł, jak Louis podsuwa się w górę i odwrócił głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
Louis uśmiechnął się, lekko niepewnie.  
— Okej? — zapytał.  
— Okej — charknął Harry i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, przyciągając do pocałunku. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, oblizał usta i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy poczuł coś dziwnego. Zmarszczył brwi.  
— Co jest? — usłyszał.  
Nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty przesuwaniem językiem po zębach.  
— Czuję… piasek — powiedział zdziwiony.  
Niepewność zniknęła ze spojrzenia Louisa, gdy mężczyzna wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— Wady obciągania zaraz po powrocie z plaży. Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje w moich ustach.  
— To miłe, że się tak poświęciłeś — mruknął Harry i znów go pocałował, bo z tego wszystkiego chyba to podobało mu się najmocniej. Usta Louisa były wąskie, lekko popękane i uzależniająco dobrze pasowały do jego własnych warg. — Miłe, bardzo, ale może resztę przedstawienia przeniesiemy pod prysznic?  
Wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy Louis nie zgłosił ku temu żadnych sprzeciwów.

* * *

Gdyby nie fakt, że czuł się tak przyjemnie, byłoby mu nieco głupio, że cała ta sprawa z bliższym zapoznaniem się, wylądowała na samym końcu. W sensie — sprawa z samą rozmową, ponieważ ciało Louisa zdawało się być śmiesznie znajome pod dotykiem jego rąk. Dlatego teraz — dwa orgazmy, szybki prysznic i krótką drzemkę później — siedzieli na łóżku, z laptopem przed nimi i powtórką jakiegoś programu, którego i tak nie oglądali. Harry obserwował, jak Louis wyciera palce chusteczką, a kiedy ten przełknął ostatni kawałek pizzy, zapytał:  
— Więc mieszkasz tu, czy przyleciałeś tylko na wakacje? — Kiedy Louis posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, sprecyzował: — Też jesteś z Anglii, co nie?  
Louis rozszerzył oczy w udawanym zdziwieniu.  
— Skąd wiesz? — sapnął. — Znowu nuciłem „God save the Queen” przez sen?  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Twój akcent, kretynie.  
— Ja to mam szczęście, z tysiąca potencjalnych podrywów nie dość, że trafił mi się rodak, to na dodatek cholerny Sherlock Holmes, będę musiał zapisać to w moim pamiętniczku.  
— Czy ty kiedykolwiek normalnie odpowiadasz na pytania?  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo i pochylił w jego kierunku; kiwnął głową, nakazując Harry'emu zrobić to samo, a potem szepnął mu do ucha krótkie:  
— Nie.  
I polizał go po policzku.  
— Oi! — Harry zaśmiał się i wytarł mokre miejsce. — No to skąd jesteś?  
— Wychowałem się w Yorkshire, ale od kilku lat mieszkam w Londynie. Przyleciałem tu parę dni temu, mój przyjaciel Zayn mieszka tu już od paru dobrych lat i w końcu zaprosił mnie do siebie na wakacje.  
— Och. Na długo?  
— A co, już zaczynasz za mną tęsknić?  
Harry spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, chociaż w jego piersi pojawiła się mała, chłodna gula.  
— Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli do ciebie zadzwonię, gdy już sobie pójdziesz.  
— Nie zadzwonisz — odparł Louis, szczerząc się — bo nie masz mojego numeru.  
— Wtedy pójdę na plażę i zaczekam, aż znowu przyjdziesz się na mnie pogapić.  
Louis spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.  
— Jeśli dobrze to rozegrasz, oszczędzę ci trudu. Ale żarty na bok, panie Holmes, lepiej powiedz, co ty tutaj robisz. Nasza ojczysta aura ci nie odpowiada?  
— Chodzi raczej o rodzinne zobowiązania.  
— To znaczy? — zapytał Louis, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
Harry zawahał się przez krótką chwilę. Mógł teraz skłamać i powiedzieć, że przyjechał tu do pracy, żeby pomóc rodzinie, zarobić na studia, cokolwiek, serio, tylko po to, aby ukryć — czasami niewygodną — prawdę. Nie chodziło o to, że się wstydził, czy nie chciał wyjść na snoba, ale często bywało tak, że ludzie zaczynali traktować go nieco inaczej, kiedy dowiadywali się więcej szczegółów o jego życiu. Poza tym, nie znał Louisa, szanse, że ta znajomość przetrwa dłużej niż tydzień i rozwinie się w coś więcej, niż seks, były…  
— Oi, zawiesiłeś się? — Louis zamachał mu ręką przed oczami. — No co jest, jesteś synem jakiegoś bossa mafii, czy co? Mam spodziewać się wizyty ojca chrzestnego?  
Harry parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.  
— Nah — mruknął. — Ale może obiło ci się o uszy nazwisko Twist?  
— To nie moja działka, ale coś tam słyszałem. Cały Londyn huczał, gdy pojawił się w piątce najbogatszych ludzi… czekaj chwilę, to twoja rodzina?  
Harry kiwnął sztywno głową.  
— To mój ojczym — wyjaśnił.  
Louis uchylił usta ze zdziwienia.  
— No i chuj — roześmiał się. — Twój stary to multimiliarder, a ty dorabiasz po kątach jako pokojówka?  
— To jeden z jego kurortów — mruknął Harry, nie patrząc na Louisa. — Robin ma dość staroświeckie podejście, twierdzi, że praca uszlachetnia i jeśli chcę w przyszłości… — urwał i roześmiał się, próbując ukryć swoje zażenowanie. — Zresztą, nieważne, nie musisz tego wysłuchiwać. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś był świadom. I żeby później nie było, że coś przed tobą ukrywam.  
Poczuł, że się czerwieni, chociaż sam nie wiedział, jaki mógłby być powód tego zawstydzenia. Louis położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i potrząsnął nim lekko, zmuszając Harry'ego, by na niego spojrzał.  
— Spoko — powiedział. — Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś, nie sądziłem, że moje ego może urosnąć jeszcze bardziej, ale proszę bardzo.  
— Twoje ego? — mruknął Harry.  
— Nie codziennie udaje mi się wyrwać kolesia z kasą, to miła odmiana.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa uważnie, a gdy ten wyszczerzył się szeroko, poczuł, jak oblewa go nagła ulga. Oczywiście, do czasu, kiedy Louis zapytał:  
— To jak, Haza, zostaniesz moim sponsorem?  
Nadal się śmiał, gdy Harry zdzielił go poduszką. W końcu udało mu się złapać za materiał i wyszarpnąć ją z dłoni Harry'ego.  
— Nigdy nic ci już nie powiem — oznajmił Harry poważnie, marszcząc brwi.  
Jego serce wcale nie zatrzepotało lekko, gdy Louis pocałował go w policzek.  
— Powiesz, powiesz — mruknął mężczyzna i spokojnie sięgnął po kolejny kawałek pizzy.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Harry otwierał właśnie drzwi przedostatniego pokoju, jaki został mu dzisiaj do sprzątnięcia, kiedy telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował głośno. Obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie i westchnął cicho, zanim wciągnął do środka wózek i zamknął za sobą drzwi, popychając je lekko biodrem. Wrzucił uniwersalną kartę do górnej kieszeni koszuli i wyciągnął telefon.  
Miał jedną, nową wiadomość. Otworzył ją i spróbował nie wyszczerzyć się jak kretyn.

**no to długo mam jeszcze czekać, aż się do mnie pierwszy odezwiesz?**

Stuknął kilka razy palcem w ekran, a potem przycisnął telefon do ucha ramieniem. Minęły trzy sygnały, zanim Louis odebrał połączenie.  
— No nie — westchnął mężczyzna w ramach przywitania. — Jesteś jedną z tych irytujących osób, które dzwonią, zamiast normalnie odpisać?  
— A ty jedną z tych, które czekają trzy dni, zanim zrobią pierwszy krok?  
— No chyba raczej ty — parsknął Louis. — Podarowałem ci mój numer w dobrej wierze, sądziłem, że będziesz umiał go dobrze wykorzystać, ale jak widać myliłem się.  
Harry przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się, i naciągnął na lewą rękę gumową rękawiczkę.  
— Też miałeś mój numer — przypomniał.  
— Czasami nawet tacy chłopcy jak ja lubią poczuć się zdobywani.  
Harry parsknął głośnym śmiechem i pokręcił głową; złapał telefon w dłoń i wyprostował się.   
— Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś idiotą?  
— Tak, moja mama, moje siostry, Zayn, woźna ze…  
— Czyli wiesz, na czym stoisz — przerwał mu Harry. — I wiesz, to bardzo miłe, że wziąłeś sprawy w swoje ręce, ale to nieco nieodpowiednia pora. Jestem teraz w pracy.  
Po drugiej stronie rozległo się urażone prychnięcie.  
— No i widzisz, gdybyś to ty do mnie zadzwonił, nie byłoby teraz tego problemu i moglibyśmy porozmawiać. Mógłbyś wyciągnąć mnie z tej beznadziejnej stagnacji.  
— Beznadziejnej… na Boga, Lou, aż tak się nudzisz, co? Masz dwadzieścia cztery lata, powinieneś cieszyć się każdą chwilą, nawet tą najnudniejszą.  
Louis westchnął tak cierpiętniczo, że Harry nie mógł się nie roześmiać.   
— Nie pouczaj mnie, chłopcze — parsknął. — Jak mam się cieszyć, kiedy Zayn zmył się na te swoje korepetycje, a ja już mam dość łażenia na plażę samemu. Teraz, gdy już do ciebie zagadałem, nie ma to sensu.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, próbując powstrzymać wielki uśmiech, a potem przypomniał sobie, że Louis i tak go nie widzi, więc pozwolił sobie na tę chwilę rozradowania.  
— Poza tym — usłyszał — mam wrażenie, że jeśli moja opalenizna ściemnieje jeszcze bardziej, zacznę przypominać spalonego tosta.  
— A to byłaby okropna tragedia — mruknął Harry.  
— Świat by się skończył — odparł Louis poważnie.  
Harry uznał, że świat może jednak by się nie skończył, ale jemu byłoby bardzo przykro. Nadal czuł ciepło skóry Louisa pod swoimi palcami; oczami wyobraźni widział jej jaśniejszy odcień na podbrzuszu i wokół, gdzie na co dzień zakrywały ją slipki.  
Potrząsnął głową i mimowolnie jeszcze raz obrzucił pokój spojrzeniem. Wyglądał, jakby przeszło przez niego małe tornado. Nienawidził sprzątać części kurortu, która była przeznaczona dla zamożniejszych klientów. Nie wiedział, czy istniała niezapisana zasada, czy co, ale z jego doświadczenia wynikało, że im bogatsi byli, tym większy burdel po sobie zostawiali. Z pewnością byli przyzwyczajeni do tego, że ktoś i tak po nich to wszystko posprząta.  
Fakt, zdarzały się wyjątki, ale one tylko potwierdzały tę regułę.  
— Może zrobimy tak — zaczął — dzisiaj jeszcze się trochę ponudzisz, a jutro zabiorę cię na wycieczkę po mieście. Widziałeś już coś wartego zobaczenia?  
— W sensie, poza tobą?  
— Twoja gadka wcale na mnie działa — skłamał Harry. — Chodzi mi o jakieś muzea, czy coś.  
— Zayn zabrał mnie na ten stadion Dodgersów, bo wystarczyło kilka lat, aby zdradził przepiękny sport jakim jest piłka nożna i podjarał się tym cholernym baseballem. I nie przepadam za muzeami, to chyba jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa. Co roku zabierali nas do tego samego miejsca, gdzie było kilka kamieni i szkielet dinozaura zrobiony z plastiku.  
Harry chrząknął, nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. On sam, co prawda, chodził do pierwszych trzech klas szkoły podstawowej razem z innymi dziećmi, ale potem uczył się w domu. Później dopiero w liceum zaczął uczęszczać do jednej z najbardziej renomowanej, prywatnej szkoły w Londynie. Nie, żeby miał coś w tej kwestii do powiedzenia.  
— Okej — oznajmił tylko. — Wyślę ci adres, podasz go taksówkarzowi i spotkamy się na miejscu… powiedzmy, w południe?  
— Brzmi super, tylko nie wystaw mnie, bo będzie mi bardzo przykro.  
— Nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło, do zobaczenia, Louis.  
— Żegnaj, Haroldzie.  
Harry rozłączył się, uśmiechając się cały czas pod nosem, i wsunął telefon do kieszeni. Naciągnął na drugą rękę gumową rękawiczkę i zabrał się za sprzątanie. Co dziwne, bałagan snobów nie przeszkadzał mu już tak mocno.

* * *

— Nie, nie, musimy skręcić w lewo. — Louis mrużył oczy i zasłaniał ekran telefonu dłonią, próbując coś na nim dostrzec. — Widzisz, pisze tutaj…  
— Jest napisane.  
— Poprawna gramatyka na nic ci się przyda, kiedy pewnego dnia zgubisz się w jakiejś dżungli, Harry, mówię ci, że musimy…  
— A ja ci mówię, że mieszkam w tym mieście od prawie roku, więc chyba wiem lepiej, którędy biegnie skrót.  
Louis posłał mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, ale schował telefon do plecaka i zarzucił go sobie na plecy. Uniósł brwi i wskazał dłonią przed siebie.  
— Więc prowadź, mój GPSie, ale jeśli za trzy minuty nie dostanę czegoś dobrego do jedzenia, to przysięgam, że urządzę ci taką scenę, jakiej świat jeszcze nie widział. A potem padnę z wycieńczenia i to ty będziesz musiał zadzwonić do mojej mamy z informacją, że jej jedyny…  
Harry z rozradowaniem odkrył, że już po kilku godzinach nauczył się wyciszać głos Louisa do tego stopnia, że stawał się przyjemnym dla ucha pomrukiem. Musiał tylko chrząkać w odpowiednich momentach, czasem przytakiwać lub jakoś inaczej wyrazić swoje zainteresowanie.  
Nie, żeby Louis go nudził — co to, to nie, taka opcja w ogóle nie była brana pod uwagę. Harry jeszcze w życiu tak dużo się nie śmiał, a życiorys Louisa znał już chyba na pamięć.  
— W ogóle mnie…  
— Słucham — powiedział Harry, skręcając w prawo. — Słucham cię przez cały czas, ale zobacz, już jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Kilkanaście metrów przed nimi zaczynała się promenada, a z racji tego, że właśnie zaczynał się wieczór, tłum nie był aż tak ogromny, ale mimo to mieli małe trudności z dopchaniem się do małej knajpki. Było to jedne z ulubionych miejsc Harry'ego, przytulne i swojskie, często tutaj przychodził — zwłaszcza w okresach, gdy odwiedzali go rodzice, a jemu bokiem zaczynało wychodzić żarcie z restauracji.  
Usiedli przy jednym z ostatnich wolnych stolików, wybierając ten najdalej oddalony od głównej ulicy. Drewniany, obrośnięty roślinnością parawan dawał im chociaż namiastkę prywatności. Gdy złożyli już swoje zamówienia, Louis przeprosił go na chwilę i wszedł do środka lokalu, żeby móc skorzystać z toalety.  
Kilka sekund później telefon Harry'ego rozbrzmiał dźwiękiem alarmu. Wyłączył go i szybko wygrzebał z plecaka pudełko tabletek. Połknął jedną z nich i popił łykiem wody. Na całe szczęście było to nowe opakowanie — zaczął je dopiero wczoraj, więc przez najbliższe tygodnie nie musiał nawet myśleć o wizycie u lekarza. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu Perrie zdąży już wrócić z urlopu i nie będzie musiał iść do kogoś innego.  
Sprawdzał właśnie stronę kliniki, kiedy Louis wrócił do ich stolika.  
— Fajny ten lokal — stwierdził, siadając. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, zahaczając stopą o nogę Harry'ego. — Ale nie powiedziałbym, że jest to w twoim stylu.  
Harry zgasił ekran telefonu i odłożył go na stolik.  
— Niby dlaczego?  
Louis nachylił się ku niemu, jakby chciał powiedzieć mu sekret.  
— Nie za dużo tu plebsu, jak na twoje gusta? — Wyszczerzył się szeroko na rozgniewaną minę Harry'ego i poklepał go po ręce. — Tylko żartuje, spokojnie.  
— Ten dowcip akurat ci nie wyszedł — mruknął Harry i zacisnął usta wokół słomki; pociągnął łyk chłodnej wody. — Naprawdę myślisz, że w głębi serca jestem snobem?  
Louis wzruszył ramionami i serce Harry'ego zadrżało lekko z bólu.  
— Poza sposobem, w jaki mówisz, nic na to nie wskazuje. W sensie, żaden ze mnie ekspert, bogaczy widywałem do tej pory tylko w telewizji.  
Przez krótką chwilę milczeli; Louis nie patrzył na niego, a jego wzrok ślizgał się po widocznym kawałku promenady. Harry obserwował go uważnie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego sympatia tego — notabene — jeszcze nawet nie _znajomego_ człowieka, była dla niego taka istotna.  
— Nie zawsze byliśmy bogaci — palnął w końcu i Louis spojrzał na niego szybko. — Mama wyszła za Robina, gdy miałem dziewięć lat.  
— No to rzeczywiście, miałeś szansę doświadczyć życia klasy średniej.  
Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię.  
— Gdybym w tamtym momencie wylądował w domu dziecka, wyszłoby na to samo, z tą różnicą, że w sierocińcu masz przynajmniej inne dzieci, z którymi możesz się bawić. Ja miałem tylko siostrę i harem niań.  
Louis zamrugał, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś, co mogło przypominać współczucie i Harry poczuł, jak oblewa go chłodna fala wstydu.  
— Nieważne, stare dzieje. Bardzo się starałem, żeby nie stać się aroganckim egoistą.  
— Udało ci się — powiedział Louis natychmiast. — Serio, mówię jak najbardziej poważnie.  
Kelner przyniósł im jedzenie i przez następnych kilkanaście minut jedli raczej w ciszy, wymieniając się kawałkami z talerzy, żeby spróbować wszystkiego po trochu. Louis z obrzydzeniem omijał sałatkę z brokułami, udając, że mu nie dobrze, gdy Harry pałaszował kolejne warzywa ze smakiem. Do czasu, aż sam ich nie spróbował, i praktycznie nie zmiótł ich całości.   
Harry pozwolił mu na to z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

 

* * *

Dwie godziny później znajdowali się w mieszkaniu przyjaciela Louisa.  
— A co z twoim…  
Louis przerwał jego pytanie, całując mocno. Musnął językiem wargi Harry'ego i ten uchylił je z cichym westchnieniem.  
— Pewnie poszedł na noc do swojej dziewczyny — wymruczał Louis, gdy się odsunął. — Potrafi wracać od niej po trzech dniach, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się do niej po prostu nie wprowadzi.  
Harry był w stanie tylko chrząknąć cicho, ponieważ Louis mówił to przy jego szyi, owiewając skórę ciepłym oddechem. Po chwili polizał ją, sunąc w górę, żeby móc zacisnąć zęby w miejscu tuż pod uchem. Kolana Harry'ego ugięły się nieco pod nim.  
Louis złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w głąb mieszkania. Nie za wiele było tu do oglądania. Jedno duże pomieszczenie, podzielone na kuchnię, salon oraz sypialnię. Były też drzwi prowadzące na mały balkon oraz inne, za którymi pewnie znajdowała się łazienka. Nie, żeby miał zbyt wiele czasu na podziwianie wnętrza, ponieważ Louis obrócił ich, żeby móc usiąść na kanapie i przyciągnąć go na swoje kolana.  
Harry złapał się dłońmi za jego ramiona i rozszerzył odruchowo nogi, żeby móc usadowić się wygodniej. Louis posłał mu krzywy uśmieszek, ale zanim miał szansę rzucić jakąś — bez wątpienia — zgryźliwą uwagę, Harry pocałował go, starając się jak najdłużej zachować kontrolę nad pocałunkiem.  
Na jego biodrach zacisnęły się dłonie; palce wsunęły się pod materiał koszuli, a krótkie paznokcie wbiły w ciało. Wygiął się, kiedy Louis zaczął przesuwać dłońmi w górę, drapiąc.  
— Zdejmij to — powiedział, zabierając ręce.  
Harry nie miał ochoty na powolne bawienie się guzikami, więc zaczął rozpinać je na oślep, ale Louis złapał go mocno za nadgarstek. Zacmokał z dezaprobatą.  
— Nie — mruknął, a potem zapiął je ponownie. — Jeszcze raz. Powoli.  
Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył, kiedy zgodnie z poleceniem zaczął rozpinać kolejne zapięcia. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do ostatniego, miał wrażenie, że wzrok Louisa wypala na jego skórze palące ślady. Zdjął z siebie koszulę i odrzucił ją na bok, zanim chwycił poła podkoszulka mężczyzny i ściągnął mu go przez głowę. Zamruczał cicho, przesuwając dłońmi w dół opalonego brzucha.  
— Daleko ci do spalonego tosta — oznajmił.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— To ma być komplement? — zapytał.  
— Oczywiście — odparł Harry natychmiast. — Masz niesamowite ciało.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę i — ku zdumieniu Harry'ego — zarumienił się.  
— Dzięki — mruknął; położył dłoń na tyle jego szyi i przyciągnął w dół do szybkiego pocałunku. Kiedy się odsunął, spojrzenie miał wbite w jego usta. Uniósł lewą dłoń i musnął dolną wargę opuszkami palców, a kiedy Harry uchylił je i wysunął koniuszek języka, zaklął chrapliwie.  
W głowie Harry'ego zaświtała pewna myśl, więc pozwolił, aby Louis wsunął do jego ust palec, a później otworzył je jeszcze szerzej i Louis natychmiast dodał drugi; oddech mężczyzny był urywany, a on sam nie odwracał wzroku od własnej dłoni. Harry na krótką chwilę wysunął płasko język, liżąc jego palce od spodu, zanim zacisnął mocno usta, ssąc. Zakrztusił się lekko, gdy Louis nacisnął mocno na jego język, ale nie przestawał brać go głębiej, aż miał pewność, że ósemka na środkowym palcu mężczyzny była zupełnie niewidoczna.  
Przez chwilę tylko patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie ruszając się, ale wtedy Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął poruszać ręką. Harry zajęczał na to odczucie, żenująco głośno, kiedy wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz tak bardzo podobny do tego.  
Odrzucił głowę w tył, kiedy Louis wsunął do jego ust trzeci palec, i przełknął ślinę.  
— Kurwa mać — usłyszał i opuścił głowę. Pozwolił Louisowi na rozszerzenie palców w swoich ustach i ponownie musnął językiem ich spód. — _Kurwa mać._  
Harry'emu naprawdę zaczynało się to podobać; uśmiechnąłby się krzywo, gdyby nie miał zajętych ust, więc tylko uniósł brew i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy, zanim bez ostrzeżenia zniżył się nieco na jego kolanach. Sam był już twardy w swoich spodniach, a luźne dresowe szorty wcale nie ukrywały erekcji mężczyzny. Po raz ostatni zacisnął usta na palcach, a później odsunął głowę i błyskawicznie zsunął się z kolan Louisa.   
Rozszerzył je, podsuwając się bliżej, i przesunął dłońmi w górę ud mężczyzny. Złapał za pasek szortów i nagle poczuł się śmiesznie niepewnie. Uniósł się na kolanach i przycisnął usta do policzka mężczyzny, chcąc to ukryć. Miał wrażenie, że mu się udało, ale wtedy Louis przeczesał delikatnie jego włosy palcami, mrucząc cicho. Harry praktycznie nie usłyszał go przez szum krwi w swoich uszach i ich głośne, przyspieszone oddechy.  
Odsunął się więc.  
— Co mówiłeś? — zapytał.  
Louis uśmiechnął się miękko i jeszcze raz przeczesał mu włosy palcami; wsunął za ucho kilka zbłąkanych, długich kosmyków. Objął jego policzek i musnął kciukiem skórę.  
— Że nie musisz, jak nie chcesz.  
Zaśmiał się, gdy Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Chcę — odparł. — Muszę udowodnić, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr. No wiesz — dodał, gdy Louis posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. — Wspominałem coś o byciu ekspertem w degustacjach.  
W oczach mężczyzny zamigotało coś bardzo podobnego do złości. Jednak cokolwiek to było, zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło.  
— Naprawdę nie chcę słuchać o twoich referencjach — oznajmił; uniósł się i zsunął z siebie spodnie razem z bielizną. Jego twardy penis leżał teraz ciężko na brzuchu. — Możesz mi jednak je pokazać, skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy — dodał, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
Harry bez namysłu oblizał usta, obserwując zaczerwienioną, wilgotną główkę. Złapał członka w dłoń i kilka razy przesunął dłonią w górę i w dół; poczuł, jak zbiera mu się ślina na samą myśl o jego ciężarze na języku.   
Schylił głowę i zacisnął usta, ssąc, podobnie, jak robił to z palcami mężczyzny. Smakowało słono i nieco gorzko — wziął głęboki oddech, wciągając do płuc ciężki, charakterystyczny zapach. Odchylił się w tył i spojrzał w górę, nadal z penisem w ustach. Ułożył język płasko, żeby móc wziąć w siebie więcej.   
Główka penisa uderzyła w tył jego gardła, ale nie zatrzymał się, rozluźniając przełyk. Przełknął, krztusząc się, i Louis zaklął siarczyście, odrzucając głowę na oparcie. Harry odsunął się z cichym mlaśnięciem i ustawił wygodniej na kolanach. Louis rozszerzył nogi, stawiając stopy płasko na podłodze i robiąc mu tym samym więcej miejsca.   
Harry przesunął językiem wzdłuż trzonu, a potem po główce, muskając koniuszkiem szczelinę na czubku. Tym razem, gdy ponownie wziął go w usta, od razu zaczął poruszać głową, zakręcając lekko dłonią przy podstawie. Po chwili kutas Louisa praktycznie lśnił od śliny Harry'ego i kropel nasienia.   
Zamruczał z aprobatą, gdy w jego włosach pojawiła się dłoń; Louis zacisnął pięść i szarpnął za nie lekko. Harry zajęczał w głos na odczucie, a żar w podbrzuszu zdawał się rozprzestrzeniać po całym ciele, liżąc jego skórę palącymi muśnięciami.  
Tym razem to Louis zmusił go do odsunięcia się mocnym pociągnięciem za włosy. Harry dyszał ciężko, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać. Zamknął oczy, gdy Louis przesunął kciukiem po jego wilgotnej brodzie, urywając tym samym długą nitkę śliny, która łączyła penisa mężczyzny z wargami Harry'ego.  
Harry chciał zadać jakieś cwane pytanie, może o to, czy jego referencje do czegoś się nadają, ale mógł tylko obserwować, jak Louis łapie za swojego kutasa i odciąga go. Nie miał szans, żeby coś powiedzieć, ponieważ język Harry'ego już znajdował się na jego napiętych jądrach.  
— Kurwa — warknął, obciągając sobie dłonią. — Właśnie tak… _ach_ , kur…  
Jęki i sapnięcia Louisa z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz głośniejsze i Harry, czując, że odkrył właśnie coś ważnego, nie przestawał lizać jego jąder. Złapał je w dłoń i Louis niemal wyskoczył z własnej skóry, jęcząc tak głośno i złamanie, że penis Harry'ego drgnął, przypominając mu o jego własnym podnieceniu.  
Trząsł się na całym ciele, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego tak bardzo go to nakręca. Sprawienie komuś przyjemności jeszcze nigdy nie było dla niego aż takie ważne; spojrzał w górę i patrzył, jak grdyka Louisa drga przy każdym jęku i przełknięciu.  
— Wystarczy — sapnął Louis i Harry odsunął się natychmiast. — Zaraz dojdę, jeśli nie przestaniesz.  
Biodra Harry'ego szarpnęły się.  
— Proszę — sapnął, wbrew sobie; musnął podstawę penisa językiem, a potem przesunął nim w górę. Zacisnął usta na główce i jęknął w proteście, gdy Louis złapał go za włosy i odsunął. — Proszę — powtórzył.  
Wiedział, że wzrok ma szklisty i rozbiegany, ale naprawdę chciał, aby jego przekaz został zrozumiany. Spróbował ponownie się zbliżyć, ale Louis nie zabrał ręki; ból, jaki poczuł, jedynie mocniej go nakręcił.   
Kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy, Harry oblizał usta i spuścił wzrok. Dopiero wtedy został puszczony. Westchnął ciężko z ulgą, dziwnie szczęśliwy.  
Nie przestawał poruszać głową i delikatnie ściskać jąder Louisa w dłoni. Patrzył w górę, mimo że prawie nic nie widział przez łzy, ponieważ mężczyzna miał coraz większe problemy w kontrolowaniu swoich bioder i po kilku sekundach poruszał już nimi bez przerwy. Harry położył dłonie płasko na jego udach i ustawił się, przestając ruszać głową.  
Gdy Louis zdał sobie sprawę z jego intencji, zajęczał z głębi gardła i objął jego policzek dłonią. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów, aby doszedł. Harry zakrztusił się mimowolnie, ale nie cofnął głowy, obserwując twarz Louisa. I tak jak podczas seksu zdawało się, że mężczyzna był raczej dość głośny — gdy dochodził zaciskał zęby, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.   
Gorzkawa sperma osiadła ciężko na języku Harry'ego i gdy miał pewność, że Louis nie da mu już nic więcej, odsunął się, przełykając. Znów się zakrztusił, płonąc rumieńcem zażenowania, który i tak nie miał żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ Louis już obejmował jego twarz dłońmi, całując. Zdawało się, że ściga swój własny smak na języku Harry'ego, który z całych sił starał się oddawać pocałunek, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym innym, jak to, że sam też _kurewsko_ mocno chce dojść.  
Louis pchnął go w tył i Harry opadł na plecy z cichym stęknięciem. Nie miał nawet czasu na ogarnięcie tego, że leży na niewygodnej podłodze, ponieważ ciepłe ciało Louisa już znajdowało się na nim.  
— Cudowny. — Louis zadrapał paznokciami skórę jego brzucha. — Przepiękny, ósmy cud świata…  
Harry wyprężył się — sam nie wiedział, czy chodziło o pieszczoty, czy te niedorzeczne pochwały, które i tak sprawiały, że jego serce pędziło, a żołądek wypełnił się żarzącymi się motylami.  
Zapach mężczyzny oraz jego smak zdawały się przyćmiewać wszystko inne; ciężar jego ciała i dźwięk jego głosu zdominowały każdą myśl oraz zmysły Harry’ego, i ten zacisnął powieki, próbując nie krzyknąć w głos, gdy Louis w końcu zdjął z niego spodnie.  
Później naprawdę będzie musiał sobie pogratulować, że nie spuścił się w tej samej sekundzie, w której palce Louisa musnęły jego erekcję.  
Doszedł w piątej, a to i tak był całkiem imponujący wynik, jak na zaistniałą sytuację.

* * *

Harry śmiał się od dobrych pięciu minut i nawet widok zrujnowanej kuchni nie był w stanie popsuć jego dobrego humoru. Na całe szczęście nic nie zostało zniszczone permanentnie — Harry był w jakichś dziewięćdziesięciu procentach pewien, że te plamy z tłuszczu zejdą bez żadnego problemu.  
— Jesteś pewien, że twój przyjaciel nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, że plądrujesz mu zapasy? — zapytał.  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, zbyt zajęty zeskrobywaniem naleśnika z patelni. Był to kolejny, który niezbyt mu wyszedł, ale trzeba było mu przyznać, że na piętnaście prób, tylko sześć wylądowało w koszu. Ten był siódmy.  
— Proszę cię — parsknął. — Koleś żywi się niemal wyłącznie w fastfoodach, nie wiem, jakim cudem skurwiel utrzymuje taką smukłą sylwetkę.  
Kolejny naleśnik udał się Louisowi całkiem zgrabnie, nie licząc spalonych brzegów i kształtu, który zdecydowanie koła nie przypominał.  
Harry uniósł się, zapierając łokciami o blat, i zerknął do miski. Nadal był w połowie pełna.  
— Może ci pomogę — zaproponował. — Szkoda, by było…  
Louis uciszył go, kładąc mu dłoń na ustach.  
— Ty nie ucz ojca dzieci robić, skarbie — powiedział tak poważnie, że Harry nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. — Pół dzieciństwa spędziłem na gotowaniu dla moich sióstr.  
— Którejś udało się je przeżyć?  
Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi uszczypnął go w policzek i odwrócił się na pięcie; podszedł do patelni i przez następnych kilka minut nie odzywał się, skupiając na… czymkolwiek, co wyrabiał z tym jedzeniem. Harry próbował się nie gapić na niego zbyt nachalnie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zapamiętywaniem najmniejszych szczegółów, jak rozdrażnionego sapnięcia, gdy Louis po raz kolejny odsuwał grzywkę z oczu lub tego, jak uśmiechał się, gdy przyłapywał Harry'ego na tej obserwacji.  
Kiedy mężczyzna sięgnął po kolejną porcję białej czekolady, Harry uznał, że czas zainterweniować.  
— Dasz mi w końcu jeść? — zapytał, zeskakując ze stołka barowego; obszedł aneks i zbliżył się do kuchenki. — Długo…  
Słowa zamarły mu w ustach, gdy w końcu zobaczył to, nad czym Louis tak cierpliwie pracował. Z wielkiego talerza spoglądał na niego ogromny, naleśnikowy kutas. Biała czekolada posłużyła Louisowi za jakże szczodrą porcję spermy, a zwykła…  
— Czy to mam… być ja? — wykrztusił Harry.  
Louis przytaknął z dumą.  
— Podobny, co nie?  
Kutas miał nawet, kurwa, oczy i szeroki uśmiech.   
— To ma być jakaś metafora dla mojej chujowej osobowości?  
— Oj tam. — Louis objął go w pasie, stykając ich biodra razem; musnął policzek Harry'ego w lekkim pocałunku. — Należy dbać o zróżnicowaną dietę. Najadłeś się protein to teraz czas na inne witaminki. — Zamaszystym gestem wskazał na talerz. — Podane w znajomy ci sposób, co byś zjadł wszystko ze smakiem.  
Harry przyłożył dłoń do czoła i pokręcił powoli głową. Radość Louisa była praktycznie namacalna, nie mógł dać wiary, że ten mężczyzna miał dwadzieścia cztery lata.  
— Serio, jesteś idiotą. — Uniósł głową i pocałował Louisa, zanim ten miał szansę odpowiedzieć. — Ale jeszcze nikt nie zrobił mi naleśnikowego kutasa, to na swój sposób urocze.  
Ten przedziwny wytwór ludzkiej wyobraźni okazał się być całkiem smaczny, a słodycz czekolady skutecznie zamaskowała jakiekolwiek przypalenia.   
Kiedy już zjedli, Harry miał zamiar dyskretnie się zmyć, ponieważ pora była już dość późna, ale Louis skutecznie wyperswadował mu ten pomysł twierdząc, że nie wypuści go z mieszkania po zmroku.  
— Jeśli nie masz na boku szofera, który cię zawiedzie, to nigdzie stąd nie wyjdziesz — oznajmił stanowczo, kładąc dłoń na biodrze.  
Milczenie Harry'ego skwitował ironicznym uniesieniem brwi. Tak o to skończył — na cudzej kanapie, z nie tak już obcym facetem w swoich ramionach, który pachniał jak cytrusowy żel pod prysznic. W telewizji leciał jakiś program, ale on już praktycznie zasypiał. Kiedy po raz kolejny głowa poleciała mu w dół, Louis rozłożył im kanapę, a z łóżka Zayna zwinął dodatkowy koc.  
— Praszam — mruknął Harry, gdy już leżeli. — To ranne wstawanie…  
— Ej, spoko. — Louis pocałował go w tył szyi, przerzucając mu dłoń przez brzuch. — Nie było tematu, mamy jeszcze czas.  
Harry zasnął zadziwiająco szybko i przebudził się kilka godzin później przez głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Drgnął, chcąc się zerwać, ale Louis powstrzymał go, mamrocząc mu coś do ucha. Harry mlasnął, oblizując usta, i przewrócił się na plecy; przekręcił głowę tak, że gdy zamrugał kilka razy mógł dostrzec niewyraźny zarys ciała.  
— Oi, Tommo, mówiłem ci, że masz nikogo tu nie sprowadzać. Co to za typ, wyjeb go…  
Harry zmarszczył brwi ze zdezorientowaniem, ale nie otworzył oczu.  
— Stul pysk, Zayn, bo go obudzisz. Jutro ci to wyjaśnię.  
Podświadomie czuł, że najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji byłoby wstanie i przedstawienie się; pierwsze wrażenie i te sprawy, w końcu był tu w gościach. Jednak było mu tak ciepło i nadal czuł się tak sennie, a Louis pachniał naprawdę bardzo przyjemnie i _spokojnie_ , więc może nic się nie stanie, jeśli Harry pozwoli mu się tym zająć.   
— Wytrzymałeś tydzień bez dupczenia, kolejne dwa nie powinny ci sprawić problemu, ale najwyraźniej...  
— Morda, Zayn, bo ogolę ci brwi we śnie.  
Rozmowa umilkła — albo wszystko zostało powiedziane, albo Harry już kompletnie zasnął, później nie był tego taki pewien. Jednak zapamiętał jedno — dwa tygodnie.   
Louis będzie w Stanach jeszcze przez czternaście dni. 

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

Harry uchylił powieki i przez jedną, przerażającą sekundę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował. Dopiero po chwili zarejestrował, że ostatniej nocy nie przespał sam.  
Przekręcił głowę i zamrugał kilka razy — Louis leżał twarzą do niego i chrapał cicho przez uchylone usta. Włosy miał potargane i przyklapnięte do czoła, a na widocznej części policzka odbił się szew poduszki. Harry leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu ostrożnie przewrócił się na drugi bok. Sięgnął na stolik po swój telefon i wyłączył budzik, nim ten miał szansę rozbudzić cały budynek. Była piąta nad ranem — miał półtorej godziny, żeby powrócić do świata żywych. Na całe szczęście dzisiaj był już piątek i od jutra czekały go dwa wolne od zmieniania cudzej pościeli dni.  
Podniósł się do siadu, a kiedy Louis nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, wstał. Naciągnął na siebie wczorajsze ubranie, starając się nie hałasować zbyt głośno. Miał zamiar zostawić Louisowi jakąś krótką wiadomość i po prostu wyjść, ale kiedy jego wzrok padł na pobojowisko, jakie wczoraj zostawili w kuchni zrozumiał, że jego wizyta nieco się przedłuży.  
Nie mógł ot tak zostawić po sobie takiego bałaganu. Najostrożniej i najciszej jak mógł ogarnął bajzel, wyrzucając rozsypaną mąkę oraz resztki jedzenia do kosza i wycierając blaty do sucha. Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy naprawdę chce ryzykować zmywanie naczyń, kiedy ktoś odchrząknął za jego plecami. Podskoczył, zaskoczony, i przyłożył dłoń do piersi. Odwrócił się. Zayn — a tak przynajmniej sądził — przyglądał mu się zaspanym spojrzeniem.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — mruknął.  
— Um, próbuję trochę tu ogarnąć. No wiesz, w ramach przeprosin za obleganie twojej kanapy. — Wytarł ręce w spodnie, obchodząc szybko aneks, i wyciągnął prawą dłoń w stronę chłopaka. — Nazywam się Harry, tak w ogóle.  
Chłopak mrugnął raz, a po chwili oddał uścisk.  
— Zayn — odparł i ziewnął potężnie; zasłonił usta dłonią. — Chcesz się napić jakiejś kawy, czy co?  
Harry potrząsnął głową i zerknął na zegarek na ścianie. Zaklął pod nosem.  
— Muszę się zbierać, za godzinę zaczynam zmianę. — Spojrzał w kierunku kanapy. — Myślisz, że Louis będzie zły, jeśli wyjdę bez pożegnania? Mógłbyś mu przekazać… — przerwał, gdy usłyszał rozbawione parsknięcie. — Co?  
— Z tego co wiem Lou raczej preferuje, gdy jego jednonocne podrywy zmywają się bladym świtem, więc nie musisz się martwić. Nie jest to czasem jakaś niepisana zasada?  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć i jak się zachować. Przytaknąć i z uśmiechem na ustach wyjść z mieszkania, czy może zaprzeczyć, bo przecież on i Louis byli… no właśnie, byli czym, tak właściwie, bo jedno wyjście na miasto i kilka orgazmów zdecydowanie nie kwalifikowało ich jako parę.  
Otworzył usta i usłyszał jak mówi:  
— Napiszę do niego później.  
Zayn zrobił minę świadczącą, że naprawdę mało go to obchodziło, i odwrócił się do niego plecami, zabierając się za parzenie sobie kawy. Harry stwierdził, że sterczenie tutaj nie miało żadnego sensu, więc upewnił się tylko, że ma wszystkie swoje rzeczy i skierował się do drzwi. Po raz ostatni zerknął na kanapę; jego serce wykonało w piersi małego fikołka, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis już nie spał.  
— Zmywasz się tak bez pożegnania? — zapytał mężczyzna sennie.  
Nogi Harry'ego same poniosły go w jego kierunku.  
— Za godzinę zaczynam pracę — odparł, kucając przy kanapie.  
Louis wyciągnął ramiona w górę i przeciągnął się.  
— Powinni nagrać o tobie jakiś film. Tytuł brzmiałby: „Multimiliarder w łachmanach.”  
— Bardzo sobie cenię mój gust, jeśli chodzi o ubrania.  
Wzrok Louisa skierował się w dół, na jego tors; uniósł dłoń i chwycił materiał rozpiętej koszuli pomiędzy dwa palce, odsłaniając więcej bladej skóry.  
— Masz szczęście, że jest tu tak ciepło, w przeciwnym razie dostałbyś odmrożeń na sutkach.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby to… — urwał, ponieważ nagle dłoń Louisa znalazła się na jego szyi i mężczyzna przyciągnął go do krótkiego pocałunku.  
Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, Louis uśmiechnął się miękko.  
— Spadaj stąd — powiedział cicho. — Tylko tym razem nie czekaj trzech dni, żeby się odezwać, okej?  
Harry był w stanie jedynie kiwnąć głową. Wyprostował się i znów ruszył w kierunku drzwi; czuł na sobie spojrzenie Zayna, ale nie spojrzał na chłopaka, wbijając wzrok prosto przed siebie. Nie do końca wiedział, czy spodoba mu się to, co zobaczy, ponieważ sam nie był pewien, czy jemu również się to podoba.  
Czymkolwiek to wszystko było.

* * * 

Kolejne dni upływały mu na pracy oraz Louisie. Spotykali się codziennie, a w chwilach, gdy nie byli razem, pisali do siebie nieustannie. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że taki stan uniesienia był w ogóle możliwy z kimś, kogo przed tygodniem jeszcze nie znał. Starał się więc zbytnio nie rozmyślać o tym, że do wyjazdu Louisa pozostało jeszcze siedem dni.  
Mężczyzna również o tym nie wspominał, jakby temat w ogóle nie istniał. Sam Harry nie wiedział, czy on sam chce na ten temat rozmawiać. Nie wiedział, czy lepiej byłoby wiedzieć na czym stoją i jak to obaj traktują; jako przelotną, letnią znajomość (odmawiał nazwania tego romansem, aż tak ckliwy nie bywał), czy może… może co, tak naprawdę? Coś większego, co będą starać się utrzymywać później, znajdując się na przeciwległych końcach świata?  
Niedorzeczność.  
Spróbował więc nie wybiegać zbyt daleko w przyszłość, skupiając się na teraźniejszości. Która sama w sobie była całkiem zajebista, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry zapomniał już jak to było uprawiać regularnie seks z kimś innym niż własna dłoń.  
I orgazmy _też_ same w sobie były naprawdę zajebiste, serio, ale Harry pragnął przejść już na kolejny poziom. Chciał się pieprzyć i miał spore podstawy, aby podejrzewać, że Louis również tego chciał, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak często jego dłonie wędrowały w kierunku tyłka Harry'ego. I, serio, chodziło tutaj tylko o mocne pieprzenie — żadne wyssane z palca bzdury o tym, że jeśli może przeskoczą w końcu dalej, poznają swoje ciała jeszcze lepiej, to wtedy reszta całego emocjonalnego gówna rozwiąże się już jakoś sama.  
Okazało się jednak, że Harry był naprawdę kiepski w jakimkolwiek planowaniu, bo właśnie przez to skończył na hucznej imprezie, otoczony przez bandę nieznajomych ludzi, z wtyczką analną w tyłku.  
Bo sprawa przedstawiała się tak, że Harry postanowił Louisa zaskoczyć. Pomyślał, że jeśli już mają to zrobić, najlepiej byłoby zrobić to spontanicznie — dokładnie tak, jak zaczęła się ich cała znajomość. Sama okazja nadarzyła się dość szybko — Louis zaprosił go do siebie na noc; Zayn znów wybył do swojej dziewczyny, więc mieli mieć dla siebie puste mieszkanie i chociaż Harry wolałby zrobić to w swoim pokoju, gdzie miał pewność, że nikt ich nie najdzie, to i tak obiecał, że przyjdzie.  
Szkoda, że nie dopytał, czy na pewno spędzą ten wieczór sami. Gdyby wiedział, że plany nieco się zmienią, a Zayn wraz ze swoją dziewczyną przyprowadzą do mieszkania hordę swoich znajomych i przeobrażą ich spokojny wieczór w huczną imprezę, z pewnością ominąłby motyw z wtyczką.  
Dzięki Bogu nie założył jej już w swoim pokoju — lubił próbować nowych rzeczy, naprawdę, ale paradowanie w ten sposób przez pół miasta było nawet ponad jego możliwości. Przyniósł ją więc ze sobą, bezpiecznie ukrytą w kieszeni razem z małą buteleczką żelu oraz prezerwatywami.  
Zrobienie tego w obcej łazience nie przyszło mu aż z taką wielką trudnością, jaką zakładał wcześniej — zza cienkich drzwi dobiegał go dźwięk telewizora oraz cichy śmiech Louisa, który nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, gdy chwilę później Harry usiadł ostrożnie koło niego, rozszerzając lekko oczy, gdy wtyczka przesunęła się wraz ze zmianą pozycji.  
Także, tak.  
Teraz Harry był zmuszony siedzieć pomiędzy Louisem, a nieznanym sobie chłopakiem, próbując nie wiercić się zbyt często. Ściskał w dłoni puszkę letniego piwa i zastanawiał się panicznie, czy zasłonienie sobie kolan poduszką byłoby mocno podejrzane.  
— No więc nie znoszę jak panna jest taka lewa — mówił koleś, mrugając na nich powoli. — Że zrób to za nią, przynieś jej to, zapłać i w ogóle, kurwa, co to ma być. Moja poprzednia taka była, no takie ciepłe masło, nic z taką nie zrobisz, bo jedyne, co umie, to nałożyć tapetę… — Louis roześmiał się w głos i chłopak urwał. — Co się cieszysz, to poważna sprawa, nie ma już normalnych lasek, lecą tylko na hajs.  
Harry, który w każdej innej okoliczności wtrąciłby swoje trzy grosze, teraz mógł jedynie wciągnąć z sykiem powietrze, ponieważ Louis położył dłoń na jego udzie i nachylił się, żeby móc spojrzeć na nieznajomego kolesia.  
— Słuchaj, może fajne laski na ciebie nie lecą, bo jesteś jebanym kretynem — powiedział wesoło. Chłopak spochmurniał i wyprostował się, ale zanim miał szansę coś odpowiedzieć, Louis kontynuował: — Nie ciepłe masło, a ciepłe kluchy, debilu.  
— No jasne. — Nieznajomy kiwnął raz głową. — Gruba też nie może być.  
Harry zapluł się, oblewając swoich towarzyszy piwem, którego właśnie próbował się napić; zaśmiał się w głos, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ale śmiech szybko zmienił się w jęk, gdy jego ciało zatrzęsło się lekko. Poczuł, jak dłoń Louisa zaciska się mocno na jego udzie i czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. Zerknął na niego kątem oka i spostrzegł, że Louis przygląda mu się uważnie.  
— O chuj wam wszystkim chodzi — oznajmił nieznajomy, wstając. — Idę się najebać; wtedy, bynajmniej, panny robią się ładniejsze.  
— Przynajmniej — poprawił go Louis, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego. — Może zamiast wódy skołuj se słownik, nawet jeśli przez to nie zamoczysz, to chociaż będziesz wiedział dlaczego.  
Koleś machnął jedynie na nich ręką i odwrócił się, mieszając się z tłumem, który oblegał każdą wolną przestrzeń małego mieszkania. Miejsce obok nich było puste jedynie przez kilka sekund, ale oni nie zwracali już uwagi na nikogo innego poza sobą nawzajem. Harry bardzo starał się udawać, że wszystko było w porządku, pomimo że Louis gapił się na niego z uniesioną brwią, a jego ręka cały czas ściskała go za udo.  
Harry przycisnął puszkę do ust i duszkiem wypił resztkę piwa; skrzywił się lekko na gorycz ostatnich łyków i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.  
— Oi, H, chcesz mi może coś powiedzieć? — usłyszał. — Wyglądasz na nieco zgrzanego.  
Louis musnął kłykciami jego policzek i Harry na krótką sekundę rozszerzył szeroko oczy.  
— Rzeczywiście trochę tu gorąco — stęknął, wachlując się wolną dłonią.  
— No to chodź. — Louis wstał i złapał go za rękę; pociągnął lekko. — No chodź, chce mi się jarać. Wyjdziemy na schody i przewietrzysz się nieco.  
Harry podniósł się z kanapy i pozwolił, aby Louis poprowadził go w kierunku otwartego okna. Odsunęli firanki i po paru, niezgrabnych sekundach znajdowali się już na schodach przeciwpożarowych. Harry oparł się o barierkę i zerknął w dół na ulicę, podczas gdy Louis próbował rozsiąść się wygodnie na metalowych stopniach. Harry obserwował, jak mężczyzna wyciąga z paczki jedną fajkę i odpala ją.  
— Lepiej ci? — zapytał Louis.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i wyprostował się; zacisnął mocno zęby, gdy wtyczka w jego tyłku przesunęła się nieco. Rozmowa z wcześniejszym debilem oraz świeże powietrze odrobinę go ochłodziły i teraz całe to doświadczenie stawało się nie tyle podniecające, co raczej męczące.  
Oczywiście, do czasu, aż nie zobaczył, jak Louis klepie się po kolanach, kiwając na niego głową. Harry parsknął śmiechem nieco wbrew sobie.  
— Daj spokój — mruknął. — Zgniotę cię.  
— Nie pierdol. — Louis wyszczerzył się i przekręcił głowę, żeby nie dmuchnąć na Harry'ego dymem. — Siadaj, nie daj się prosić, no weź.  
Wcale nie musiał tego robić, pomyślał szybko, mógł stwierdzić, że nie chce śmierdzieć fajkami i wrócić do środka, albo stać tak i tylko się na Louisa gapić z daleka. Ale nie zrobił tego, ponieważ był idiotą, a uporczywy głos w jego głowie nie pozwalał mu zapomnieć, że został im jeszcze tydzień.  
Dlatego przysiadł ostrożnie na jednym kolanie Louisa, próbując jak najbardziej zminimalizować ciężar swojego ciała. Póki co wszystko szło w porządku, pomyślał, kiedy Louis odchylił się nieco, kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców.  
— Jak długo palisz? — zapytał Harry.  
— Od studiów — odparł Louis, strzepując popiół przez pręty. — Próbowałem rzucić parę razy, ale zawsze do tego wracałem.  
— Nie szkoda ci kasy?  
— Spodziewałem się raczej pytania o moje zdrowie — mruknął mężczyzna, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i złapał się mocniej barierki, gdy Louis poruszył lekko nogą. Serce mu przyspieszyło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wystarczyłoby, aby dłoń mężczyzny przesunęła się po jego tyłku, by mógł wyczuć, że coś jest tam zdecydowanie nie tak, jak być powinno.  
Przełknął ślinę.  
— To twoje zdrowie — stwierdził. — W sensie, pewnie, szkodzisz sobie, ale… — urwał.  
Louis uniósł na niego brew.  
— Ale co? — zapytał. Zaśmiał się w głos, kiedy Harry uciekł spojrzeniem. — Tylko mi nie mów, że wielmożny Harry Styles popalał po kątach za plecami tatusia i mamusi.  
Harry poczerwieniał lekko.  
— Ha, ha — mruknął. — I co w tym takiego zabawnego? — Wyprostował się, patrząc na Louisa z góry.  
Ten zaciągnął się mocno, zanim odpowiedział.  
— To, że takie brzydkie rzeczy kompletnie do ciebie nie pasują. Jeszcze mi powiedz, że jarałeś trawkę to w ogóle… nie no, serio? Przechodziłeś chyba zajebisty okres młodzieńczego buntu, co?  
Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
— No i co w tym takiego zabawnego? — zapytał, czując lekkie łaskotanie złości. — Praktycznie wszystko jest dla ludzi, jeśli umie się zachować umiar...  
Mówiąc, obserwował, jak uśmiech Louisa mięknie i poczuł, jak jego dłoń zaczyna zsuwać się niżej, niżej i _niżej_. Wiedział, że jest stracony dlatego urwał w pół zdania i czekał na nieuniknione.  
Harry miał na sobie dość opięte spodnie, ale przy sposobie, w jakim Louis go dotykał, wystarczyłby nawet luźny dres. Dłoń mężczyzny musnęła podstawę wtyczki i wszystko znieruchomiało. Harry patrzył mu prosto w oczy, nie słysząc niczego poza szumem własnej krwi. Atmosfera z żartobliwiej natychmiast zmieniła się w coś cięższego.  
Louis, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, nacisnął na wtyczkę, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie ma jakiś omamów, a ciało Harry'ego przebiegł ostry prąd; odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając zęby, żeby nie jęknąć w głos.  
— Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, ale myślałem, że po prostu jesteś napalony — powiedział Louis cicho. — Jak długo ją w sobie masz?  
Harry zawiercił się, ponieważ mężczyzna nie przestawał dociskać podstawy zabawki.  
— Założyłem ją tu — stęknął. — Wtedy, w łazience.  
— Ach. — Louis zaczął dociskać wtyczkę jeszcze mocniej, zataczając palcami małe kółka. — Czyli już trochę. Czemu to zrobiłeś?  
— Jak to _czemu_? — Harry odrzucił głowę w tył, próbując nie szarpać biodrami. — Jezu, przestań, bo…  
— Doceniam gest, H, bardzo go doceniam, ale chcę usłyszeć, co ci chodziło po głowie, kiedy wpadłeś na ten plan.  
Harry przygryzł dolną wargę. Louis, co prawda, nie zabrał dłoni z jego tyłka, ale przynajmniej przestał dotykać wtyczki.  
— Ty — sapnął cicho, bo teraz ukrywanie czegokolwiek nie miało żadnego sensu.  
Louis zamruczał.  
— Tyle się domyśliłem, ale może powiesz mi coś więcej, co?  
— Mógłbym… mógłbym ci pokazać.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmieszku.  
— Tutaj? — zapytał. — Nie sądzę, aby sąsiedzi Zayna docenili urokliwość takiej sceny.  
Harry zadrżał na samą myśl o takiej sytuacji i miał nadzieję, że Louis tego nie dostrzegł.  
— Możemy pojechać do mnie — powiedział, zanim mężczyzna mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć. — Ta impreza nieco… popsuła mi… _kurwa._  
Nacisk palców na wtyczkę powrócił i ciało Harry'ego zaśpiewało, pomimo że on sam z całych sił starał się zachowywać się jak najciszej. Zamrugał szybko i pochylił w kierunku Louisa, szukając jego ust, ale mężczyzna odsunął głowę.  
Harry jęknął w proteście.  
— Jeśli teraz mnie pocałujesz, skończymy pieprząc się tutaj, a te schody są naprawdę mało wygodne. — Szturchnął lekko Harry'ego i ten wstał natychmiast, chwiejąc się tylko odrobinę; złapał się barierki, ale dłoń Louisa i tak zacisnęła się uspokajająco na jego nadgarstku.  
Wejście z powrotem do mieszkania sprawiło mu teraz zdecydowanie więcej problemów niż wcześniej. W głowie mu wirowało — nie wiedział, czy to przez samą sytuację, czy przez wypity alkohol.  
Louis szybko i sprawnie wezwał im pod mieszkanie ubera, w międzyczasie błyskawicznie żegnając się z Zaynem. Jego przyjaciel skwitował wszystko machnięciem ręki, ale spojrzenie, jakie posłał Harry'emu nie należało do tych najbardziej przyjaznych.  
Ten nie miał teraz głowy, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Sama jazda taksówką należałaby do tych najbardziej niezręcznych w jego życiu, gdyby mógł skupić się na czymś innym, niż dłoń Louisa, która znajdowała się centymetry od jego krocza. Podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że kierowca praktycznie nie skupia się na drodze przed sobą, gapiąc się co chwila w przednie lusterko. Czuł, że jest cały czerwony na twarzy, a na skroniach pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu. Próbował się nie wiercić, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło, ponieważ teraz Louis już _wiedział_ , co było tego powodem.  
Oczekiwał szybkiego, ostrego seksu. Spodziewał się, że gdy tylko zamkną za sobą drzwi pokoju, ściągną z siebie ubrania i wszystko potoczy się już swoim — gwałtownym — torem.  
Louis jednak odrobinę go zaskoczył. Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna znajduje się wszędzie; jego ręce, usta oraz język tańczyły po ciele Harry'ego i zanim w końcu wyciągnął z niego tę cholerną wtyczkę, Harry już rozpadał się na kawałki. Po raz pierwszy doszedł w momencie, w którym pełność zabawki przestała wypełniać wszystkie jego zmysły.  
Zaparł się stopami o materac, rozszerzając odruchowo nogi; mięśnie jego ud drżały z wysiłku, a penis drgał jeszcze, wyrzucając z siebie ostatnie krople nasienia, kiedy palce Louisa musnęły jego rozluźnione wejście.  
Zniknęły na krótką chwilę tylko po to, by powrócić z zimnym żelem. Harry wydał z siebie głęboki, chrapliwy jęk, gdy Louis wsunął od razu dwa i zaczął poruszać nimi powoli.  
— Jesteś już taki otwarty — mruknął, wpatrując się we własną dłoń.  
Harry przekręcił głowę, wciskając policzek w poduszkę.  
— Kondomy — wyrzucił z siebie; wygiął plecy w łuk, gdy Louis ostrożnie dodawał trzeci palec. — W kieszeni…  
Louis zamruczał twierdząco i nie przestał poruszać dłonią; drugą chwycił za penisa Harry'ego i ten krzyknął w głos. Nie wiedział, czy chce się odsunąć, czy szarpnąć biodrami i zatracić się w obu odczuciach jednocześnie.  
Mógł jedynie obserwować, jak Louis rozrywa zębami opakowanie, a potem naciąga na siebie prezerwatywę, rozsmarowując na niej żel. Przysunął się bliżej i złapał swojego penisa w dłoń; przesunął główką od jąder Harry'ego w dół do jego wejścia, które zacisnęło się odruchowo na niczym.  
Louis uniósł się i oparł dłonią obok jego głowy; skrzyżował ich spojrzenia.  
— Może będzie ci wygodniej, jeśli się odwrócisz.  
Harry szarpnął odmownie głową.  
— Nie, tak jest dobrze — sapnął; uniósł nogę i spróbował w ten sposób Louisa do siebie przyciągnąć. — No dalej, _proszę_.  
Louis westchnął przeciągle i pocałował go, wsuwając język w jego usta; odsunął się i zarzucił kolana Harry'ego wyżej, aby móc się dobrze ustawić. Harry poczuł, jak oczy uciekają mu w głąb czaszki, więc zacisnął mocno powieki, oddychając szybko i płytko przez nos.  
Poczuł usta przy swoich i uchylił je, automatycznie oddając pocałunek. Louis dał mu jedynie krótką chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się do odczucia, nim zaczął go pieprzyć w płytkich, szybkich ruchach. Nie przestawał go całować, a ciepło w żołądku Harry'ego buzowało, rozchodząc się po całym ciele. Jego penis ocierał się o brzuch Louisa przy każdym ruchu powodując, że Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać cichych, złamanych jęków.  
Obaj dyszeli coraz głośniej z każdą chwilą, a gdy w końcu nie byli w stanie dłużej się całować, Louis schował twarz w jego szyi i zacisnął pięść na jego włosach. Harry zajęczał w głos, unosząc lekko głowę.  
— Kurwa — warknął Louis prosto w jego ucho i poprawił swój ucisk; tym razem celowo pociągnął go za włosy i zaklął po raz kolejny, gdy Harry zadrżał z przyjemności.  
Harry otoczył plecy mężczyzny ramionami tylko po to, by po chwili zadrapać paznokciami w dół opalonej skóry. Biodra Louis zatraciły nieco swój rytm i mężczyzna uniósł się, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą. Ten był tak ślepo zafascynowany sposobem, w jakim Louis kładzie się na plecach, nadal mając zgięte nogi w kolanach, że przez moment nie ogarnął zmiany pozycji. Odruchowo uniósł się, jękiem reagując na to, jak penis wysuwa się z jego tyłka.  
Nieporadność sytuacji szybko została jednak zapomniana, gdy Louis wyprostował nogi i pociągnął go za dłoń. Harry ustawił się nad nim, łapiąc penisa w jedną dłoń, i powoli zniżył się, znów biorąc go w siebie.  
Odchylił się w tył, zaciskając dłonie na udach mężczyzny. Westchnął, gdy Louis zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, wciskając palce mocno w bladą skórę. Był tak podniecony, że niemal umknęły mu ciche słowa:  
— Wyglądasz tak pięknie, H. — Wzrok Louisa ślizgał się po jego ciele, pieszcząc je bardziej pożądliwie niż wcześniejszy dotyk. — Gdybym cię teraz nagrał, już nigdy w życiu nie odpaliłbym żadnego porno.  
Harry zaśmiał się na wydechu. Opadł w dół i zaczął zataczać biodrami małe kółka, pochylając się teraz w przód. Zbliżył twarz do twarzy Louisa i uniósł brew.  
— Trzeba było pomyśleć… ach, wcześniej — sapnął; był tak blisko, że jego wargi muskały usta mężczyzny przy każdym słowie. — Telefon masz w kieszeni, trochę za daleko.  
Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak Louis rozszerza oczy, gapiąc się na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Żartujesz sobie.  
Harry uniósł się i zajęczał, gdy biodra Louisa szarpnęły się, goniąc go.  
— Może tak, a może nie — westchnął. — Zapytaj mnie przed następnym razem.  
Gdy kilka minut później dochodził, krzycząc chrapliwie i spuszczając się tym, co w nim pozostało, odniósł mgliste wrażenie, że nie chodziło tutaj jedynie o coś takiego, jak samotne oglądanie porno. Leżał, wdychając w płuca zapach ich potu oraz podniecenia i leniwie myślał o tym, że amerykańska aura straci odrobinę na swoim ciepłym blasku, gdy Harry znów znajdzie się tutaj sam.

* * * 

— Zayn na pewno za tobą nie tęskni? — wysapał, przyciągając do siebie Louisa.  
Mężczyzna zerknął przez ramię, obrzucając Harry'ego rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Odepchnął się, prostując plecy tak, że teraz nie było pomiędzy nimi milimetra wolnej przestrzeni. Westchnął i oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, poruszając leniwie biodrami w górę i w dół.  
— Czuję się nieco urażony — wymruczał — że myślisz o nim w takiej sytuacji. — Zacisnął dłoń na włosach Harry'ego i pociągnął mocno, łagodząc ból miękkim pocałunkiem w policzek. — Mógłbyś raczej skupić się na pieprzeniu mnie, chyba że cię nudzę.  
— Nigdy. — Harry przekręcił głowę, szukając jego ust, a potem pchnął Louisa, ponownie każąc ustawić mu się w poprzedniej pozycji. — Nigdy — powtórzył i zaczął pieprzyć go w szybkich, ostrych ruchach.  
Dźwięk ich jęków mieszał się z charakterystycznych odgłosem skóry uderzającej o skórę.  
Harry był zaskoczony, że dwie osoby mogą uprawiać ze sobą tyle seksu i nie zwariować. Bywały godziny — kilka dobrych godzin — że praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, boleśnie nienasyceni smakiem własnych ciał i Harry naprawdę nienawidził tak ckliwych określeń, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
Ale miał też rację, co do jednego — seks rzeczywiście pomógł mu przeskoczyć pewną tamę, a Louis otworzył się przed nim, jak nigdy wcześniej. Częściej opowiadał mu o sobie, o swojej rodzinie, o tym czym się zajmuje i nawet jeśli Harry nieświadomie łaknął jeszcze więcej — uwagi, dotyku, informacji — cieszył się każdą, cholerną chwilą.  
Wszystko rozgrywało się idealnie; tak idealnie, że nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że cokolwiek złego mogłoby się im przytrafić. Ale najwyraźniej równowaga w naturze musiała zostać jakoś zachowana.

* * *

Nawet pomimo zaciśniętych mocno powiek Harry czuł, że teraz obiektyw był skierowany prosto na niego. Zdążył już zauważyć, że Louis z jakiegoś powodu skupiał się w takich chwilach na jego twarzy, podczas gdy on sam wolał ujęcia, gdzie na ekranie znajdowało się całe ciało mężczyzny. Nie, żeby mieli jakieś straszne duże pole do popisu mając jedynie telefony komórkowe, ale jakoś sobie radzili.  
— Spójrz na mnie.  
Harry odetchnął głęboko przez nos i przekręcił głowę, uchylając powieki. Zamrugał i napotkał obiektyw aparatu. Mimowolnie jego wzrok skierował się na Louisa, ale ten zadrapał go mocno w upomnieniu i Harry posłusznie spojrzał ponownie w kamerę. Wyciągnął ramiona w górę, prężąc się odrobinę.  
Spróbował unieść biodra, a kiedy to nie zadziałało, napiął mięśnie, zaciskając się wokół kutasa w sobie. Dłoń trzymając telefon zadrżała, a Louis przesunął urządzenie, kierując obiektyw na brzuch Harry'ego, a potem jeszcze niżej. Zacisnął dłoń na penisie, przez kilka sekund obserwując na ekranie jej ruchy.  
— Dojdziesz dla mnie już teraz? — zapytał, uśmiechając się bezczelnie i zerknął na Harry'ego ponad telefonem.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
— Musisz się bardziej postarać — mruknął i westchnął przeciągle.  
— No dalej, skarbie, za dwa dni odpalę sobie ten filmik w zaciszu własnego pustego mieszkania i naprawdę chcesz, żebym musiał wtedy wspominać, jak bardzo byłeś nieposłuszny?  
Zdanie podziałało na Harry'ego z dwóch powodów, jeden nieco bardziej bolesny od drugiego. Prymitywna potrzeba bycia posłusznym przyćmiła jednak łaskotanie bolesnej już tęsknoty i Harry odgonił ją od siebie, skupiając się na własnym podnieceniu.  
Właśnie dlatego kręcili siebie nawzajem, nie tylko podczas tak intymnych czynności. Robili sobie setki zdjęć, mniej lub bardziej kompromitujących, i Harry wiedział, że to mogło być z jego strony nieco lekkomyślne — z ich dwójki to Louis miał większe szanse na publiczne upokorzenie Harry'ego niż odwrotnie — ale Harry mu ufał i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli już nigdy mają się nie spotkać, to przynajmniej zostaną mu po tych wakacjach miłe pamiątki.  
Gdy Harry w końcu spuścił się na swój brzuch, niemal płacząc z pragnienia, Louis zakończył nagranie i zaczął go pieprzyć, ścigając własny orgazm. Gdyby Harry nie był tak przyjemnie rozleniwiony i usatysfakcjonowany mógłby zrobić coś więcej, niż jedynie przesuwać niemrawo dłońmi po jego plecach.  
Poczuł, jak Louis napina się, a potem wzdycha przeciągle przy jego szyi; gdy się odsunął, Harry pocałował go miękko i uśmiechnął się.  
Louis dyszał jeszcze, kiedy prostował się i łapał swojego penisa przy podstawie, chcąc mieć pewność, że prezerwatywa się z niego nie zsunie. Harry westchnął, a potem poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, gdy na twarzy Louisa pojawił się strach.  
— Co jest? — zapytał i nieporadnie uniósł się do siadu. Spuścił wzrok i zaklął w głos.  
Wilgotna główka penisa była odsłonięta, a gumka zwinęła się. Grubsza jej część nadal zaciskała się w całości na kutasie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że cała reszta była w przysłowiowych strzępach.  
Louis ściągnął z siebie kondoma i odrzucił go na podłogę. Potarł o siebie dłonie w nerwowym geście i wypuścił drżący oddech.  
— Wybacz — powiedział. — Powinienem był bardziej uważać przy zakładaniu.  
Harry objął jego policzek dłonią.  
— To nie twoja wina, trafiła nam się jakaś chujowa partia. Czaisz? — Złapał spojrzenie Louisa i uśmiechnął się. — _Chujowa._  
Kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało poważne.  
— A jeśli… — Zamachał dłońmi, wskazując nieporadnie na ciało Harry'ego; urwał, odwracając spojrzenie.  
— Wiesz, że jestem na tabletkach — odparł Harry.  
I to zakończyło temat. Obaj byli dorośli, a temat był wałkowany przez wystarczająco wiele pokoleń, aby nie musieli zbyt mocno się nad nim rozwodzić. Poza tym, mieli — a przynajmniej Harry miał — inne problemy na głowie.  
Jak pożegnanie.

* * *

Uśmiech Louisa jeszcze nigdy nie miał w sobie tak ogromnej nuty smutku, a sam Harry obejmował się mocno ramionami, patrząc jedynie na niego. Taksówkarz razem z Zaynem próbowali upchnąć walizkę do mikroskopijnego auta, dając im chociaż odrobinę prywatności.  
— Więc — zaczął w końcu Harry z westchnieniem — chyba fajnie było, co?  
Louis parsknął cichym śmiechem i przewrócił oczami, zanim zbliżył się do Harry'ego; objął jego twarz dłońmi i przyciągnął do ostatniego, powolnego pocałunku, który sprawił, że brzuch Harry'ego wypełnił się ciepłymi motylami.  
Louis przytulił go mocno i nie puszczał przez długą chwilę.  
— Wpadnij do mnie, jak będziesz kiedyś w Londynie — szepnął. — Okej?  
Harry chciałby móc powiedzieć, że zrobi dokładnie to; że już jutro zadzwoni do ojca i wszystko załatwi, i wtedy może jakoś mogłoby się im to udać. Może ta cholerna tęsknota nie byłaby wtedy tak bolesna.  
Skinął głową, woląc nie ryzykować, że jego głos złamie się zbyt podejrzanie. Louis ścisnął go za ramię i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Poza tym, masz mój mail, masz mój numer, facebooka, instagrama i nawet jebanego snapchata. Nie wyjeżdżam do buszu, co nie?  
— Nie — mruknął cicho Harry, również się uśmiechając. — Nie wyjeżdżasz.  
Kiedy taksówka zniknęła za rogiem, razem z Louisem i uśmiechem Harry'ego, jego żołądek zacisnął się w ciasną kulkę.  
Harry położył dłoń na brzuchu i odwrócił się na pięcie; czekała na niego stara rutyna, do której znów musiał się przyzwyczaić.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> z tym kondomem to totalny freestyle, ludzie na forach piszą bardzo różnie, a ja nie mam aż tak wybitnych heteroseksualnych doświadczeń, żeby się do tego odnieść, także it is what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Po raz ostatni omiótł wzrokiem przestronną łazienkę chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko sprzątnął i niczego po sobie nie zostawił. Usatysfakcjonowany czystością, odwrócił się na pięcie, ale nim zrobił choć jeden krok w kierunku drzwi, poczuł mdłości tak silne, że aż zakręciło mu się od nich w głowie. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, czując, jak śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła; bez namysłu cofnął się i opadł na kolana przed białym sedesem.  
Dzięki Bogu udało mu się na czas unieść klapę, nim smak wymiocin wypełnił jego usta. Wygiął plecy w łuk, a z oczu natychmiast poleciały mu łzy, gdy zwracał, charcząc i kaszląc. Gdy miał wrażenie, że już wszystko się skończyło, nie ruszył się z miejsca, oddychając głęboko i pociągając nosem. Splunął i spuścił wodę, ale nim miał szansę choćby pomyśleć o wstaniu, poczuł kolejne mdłości.  
Jego żołądek nie miał już jednak czego zwracać, więc po niecałej minucie bezradnego charczenia, odepchnął się od sedesu i odsunął się, opierając plecami o ścianę.  
Przełyk go palił, a żołądek nadal wirował. Najgorszy z tego wszystkiego był jednak bałagan, jaki zrobił, nie wspominając o nieprzyjemnym, charakterystycznym zapachu.  
Siedział jeszcze przez moment, aż w końcu ostrożnie wstał, sunąc w górę po ścianie. Czekał na kolejną falę nudności, ale kiedy te nie nadeszły, podszedł do zlewu, żeby wypłukać usta. Później, starając się nie oddychać zbyt głęboko, sprzątnął cały ten syf ponownie i na odchodne włączył wentylację.  
W drodze do pralni próbował sobie przypomnieć, co jadł przez ostatnie dni i co mogło mu aż tak zaszkodzić, ale doszedł do wniosku, że przecież od jakiegoś czasu nie jadł znowu jakoś zbyt dużo. Koniec końców machnął na to wszystko mentalnie ręką i nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Może nadchodziła jakaś nowa fala epidemii grypy żołądkowej.  
Kolejne tygodnie przebiegły jednak dość podobnie. Harry próbował pogodzić obowiązki w pracy, z męczącymi nudnościami, a noce poświęcał na rozmowach z Louisem. Różnica czasowa dawała mu się we znaki, poza tym mało sypiał, bo nawet po całonocnej sesji na telefonie lub przy laptopie nie potrafił się zmusić do snu, i ze wszystkich sił starał się nie wyładowywać swojej frustracji i rozdrażnienia na kolegach z pracy.   
— Na pewno wszystko u ciebie gra, H? — zapytał Louis wczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy Harry odpowiedział mruknięciem po raz trzeci w tej minucie. — Brzmisz na nieco zdołowanego.  
Harry zdusił w sobie westchnienie.  
— Ostatnio mało sypiam — przyznał niechętnie.  
— Aww, aż tak za mną tęsknisz?  
Harry zamknął na krótki moment powieki i zacisnął zęby, żeby nie odpowiedzieć wrednym warknięciem.   
— Mhm, trochę — odparł tylko, siląc się na wesołość. — Tęsknie za twoim chrapaniem i tym, jak zajmujesz połowę łóżka.  
— Nic takiego nie kojarzę — zanucił Louis radośnie.  
— Bo spałeś jak zabity, podczas gdy ja musiałem walczyć o ostatni kawałek kołdry.  
Śmiech Louisa odrobinę poprawił mu humor i pod koniec rozmowy Harry uśmiechał się nawet lekko. Nie wspomniał ani słowem o rzeczach, które męczyły go jako dodatek do tej cholernej bezsenności.  
W kolejnych dniach wszystko wróciło jednak do punktu wyjścia. Mdłości powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, ale teraz pojawiały się jedynie rano, pomimo że nadal mało jadł. Jego podświadomość próbowała podsunąć mu pewne rozwiązanie problemu, ale Harry z uporem odpychał tę myśl na bok, odmawiając choćby wzięcia jej pod uwagę.  
Ignorowałby ją pewnie i jeszcze dłużej — milczałby, czekając do ostatniej możliwej chwili, gdyby nie jeden z jego współpracowników. Harry był właśnie w trakcie bezsilnych prób złożenia tego cholernego prześcieradła, które za nic nie chciało współpracować, gdy Jeremy wszedł do pralni pchając przed sobą ogromny kosz brudów.  
— Ej, daj pomogę ci — powiedział, już do niego podchodząc.  
Złapał za zwisający materiał, ale Harry wyszarpnął mu go z rąk.  
— Zostaw, poradzę sobie — odparł ostro.  
Jeremy zmarszczył na niego brwi.  
— Pewien jesteś…  
— Tak, kurwa, jestem pewien, odpierdol się od mnie. — Harry krzywił się gniewnie jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy, nim dotarło do niego, co powiedział; wypuścił gwałtownie oddech. — Przepraszam, Jeremy, nie…  
Mężczyzna nie dał się jednak udobruchać.  
— O chuj ci chodzi, Styles, ostatnio zachowujesz się jak ostatni palant. To nie nasza wina, że twój chłoptaś cię zostawił. — Zaśmiał się, dostrzegając zaskoczenie na twarzy Harry'ego. — Taa, widzieliśmy jak wymyka się z twojego pokoju. Myślisz, że czemu Mary jest na ciebie taka wkurwiona? Kiedy ona przenocowała tu swojego chłopaka, kierownik zmiany mało jej nie wywalił na zbity pysk.  
Harry zwiesił ręce po bokach; biały materiał przesunął się po brudnej posadzce.  
— Nie wiedziałem o tym, czemu…  
— Bo nie każdy z nas ma bogatego tatusia, ot co. — Jeremy zacisnął usta, a potem pokręcił głową. — Słuchaj, Harry, lubię cię, spoko z ciebie koleś, nie wywyższasz się i pomagasz, jak trzeba, ale nie wszyscy tak uważają. A teraz, gdy zachowujesz się, jak jakaś cipa w ciąży możesz niepotrzebnie nasłuchać się przykrych słów. — Podszedł do wózka i ustawił go przy jednej z pralek. — To nic osobistego, Harry, serio — dodał jeszcze, nim zaczął ładować pranie do wnętrza maszyny.  
Sam Harry nie odezwał się słowem; mechanicznie złożył prześcieradło, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na ubrudzony dół i odłożył je na jedną ze stert. Potem wjechał windą na górę i skierował się do skrzydła dla pracowników. Dopiero kiedy znajdował się sam w swoim pokoju, zaczął normalnie oddychać.  
Objawy pasowały, to był niemal książkowy przykład wczesnej ciąży, więc nie miał pojęcia dlaczego już samo myślenie o tym wprawiało go w takie przerażenie. Telefon leżący na szafce zawibrował i Harry złapał go, odpalając. Louis wysłał mu snapa i Harry ze ściśniętym żołądkiem przeglądał kolejne zdjęcia, na których mężczyzna udawał coraz większe znużenie, otoczony stosami książek.  
 **Praca w księgarni jest chuuuuujowa, zabij mnie, jak tu nudno, a dopiero zaczynam**.  
Harry wiedział, że jeśli zostawi to bez odpowiedzi, Louis podczas późniejszej rozmowy zażąda wyjaśnienia i co on mu wtedy powie? Wybacz, panikowałem, ponieważ najwyraźniej jestem w ciąży? A ty jesteś drugim tatusiem, gratulacje? Bez namysłu cyknął fotkę swoim butom, które w kilku miejscach miały wyraźne plamy od środków czyszczących.  
 **A sprzątanie niebezpieczne, chcesz się zamienić?**  
Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że popełnił kolosalny błąd i milczenie byłoby lepszą opcją, ponieważ kilka sekund później wyświetlacz rozbłysł przychodzącym połączeniem facetime. Spanikował i odrzucił je, szybko odpalając whatsappa, żeby móc zadzwonić stamtąd.  
— Oi, czemu mnie odrzucasz — usłyszał w ramach rozgniewanego przywitania.  
Przesunął dłonią po ustach, szukając w myślach wymówki.  
— Jestem cały umorusany, nie chcesz tego widzieć — palnął. — Pół dnia spędziłem w pralni, moje włosy mnie nienawidzą.  
— Jebie mnie to, może stęskniłem się za twoją cudną twarzą.  
— Wyślę ci potem zdjęcie, wpadłem tu tylko na chwilę, żeby wziąć prysznic, a potem muszę wyjść na miasto.  
Louis sapnął teatralnie głośno.  
— Zdradzasz mnie? — wyszeptał.  
Noga Harry'ego podrygiwała nerwowo, więc wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.  
— Nie, um, moja siostra przyleciała na parę dni, wieki jej nie widziałem.  
— Och, okej, to leć w takim razie, nie będę ci przeszkadzał.  
Harry przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy czegoś przypadkiem nie zjebał.  
— Przepraszam, Lou, zadzwonię do ciebie później, naprawdę…  
— Daj spokój, skarbie. — Głos Louisa był normalny; nie słychać w niej było żadnej złości czy rozgoryczenia i Harry odetchnął cicho z ulgi. — Rodzina to rodzina, zgadamy się później.  
Gdy Harry zakończył połączenie, nie czuł się jeszcze jak ostatnia świnia. Podejrzewał, że „jeszcze” było tutaj kluczowym słowem, ponieważ jeśli jego obawy się potwierdzą i naprawdę był w ciąży, wymyślanie takich kłamstw na poczekaniu może okazać się bardzo trudne.  
Chyba że po prostu powie Louisowi prawdę.  
Ale teraz nie chciał o tym myśleć. Zrzucił z siebie robocze ciuchy, wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się. Zamówioną taksówką kazał zawieść się na drugi koniec miasta, srogo przepłacając. Wiedział, że przesadza, ale panika sprawiała, że miał trudności z logicznym myśleniem.  
Na całe szczęście apteka była opustoszała. Przemykał pomiędzy alejkami, kierując się do artykułów ciążowych, jednak za nic nie potrafił odnaleźć właściwego pudełka. Wiedział, jak ono wygląda, jak się nazywa i przecież widywał je wcześniej w niektórych sklepach, więc dlaczego nie mógł teraz tego kurewstwa znaleźć.  
Po raz trzeci zaczynał przesuwać wzrokiem po identycznych pudełkach, gdy ktoś obok niego odchrząknął znacząco. Podskoczył, zaskoczony, i odwrócił głowę.  
Młoda dziewczyna, w fartuchu z imienną plakietką, uśmiechała się do niego uprzejmie.  
— Może w czymś pomóc? — zapytała.  
— Szukam testu — palnął.   
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.  
— To widzę — powiedziała, nadal się uśmiechając. — Ale chyba ma pan trudności z wyborem, pańska partnerka nie dała panu…  
— Nie chodzi tu o kobiecą ciążę — przerwał jej, nie widząc już żadnego sensu w udawaniu.  
Uśmiech pracownicy nie zniknął, ale stał się nieco bardziej napięty i sztuczny; jej oczy zwęziły się minimalnie.  
— Rozumiem — oznajmiła, unosząc głowę. — Tego rodzaju testy trzymamy na zapleczu, przynieść je panu?  
Kiwnął sztywno głową.  
— Gdyby była pani tak miła.  
Pracownica odwróciła się bez słowa, tylko raz zerkając na niego przez ramię. Harry wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni, chcąc powstrzymać ich drżenie. Dziewczyna wróciła kilka chwil później, niosąc przed sobą papierową, brązową torbę.   
— Proszę ze mną do kasy — rzuciła, nie zatrzymując się.  
Harry zapłacił za wszystko, unikając patrzenia na kogokolwiek, a zwłaszcza na obsługującą go dziewczynę. Podejrzewał, że i tak miał ogromne szczęście, że nie trafił na kogoś bardziej konserwatywnego, a kto bez wątpienia nie sprzedałby mu testów.  
Młoda mogła oceniać go ile chciała, ale przynajmniej zatrzymała swoje opinie dla siebie.  
Wrócił do kurortu i zamknął się w swojej łazience. Gapił się na brązową torbę, a kiedy ją w końcu otworzył, z ulgą dostrzegł, że dziewczyna sprzedała mu cztery opakowania. Przeczytał instrukcję, pomimo że doskonale wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Nasikał do małego pojemniczka, a później naciągnął do pipetki odrobinę moczu i wpuścił krople do wyznaczonego miejsca na płytce testowej.  
Później w ogóle nie patrzył na to wszystko. Wpatrywał się w kąt pomieszczenia, licząc w głowie sekundy, a gdy przekroczył szóstą minutę, zerknął na płytkę.  
Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Wykonał test cztery razy, zużywając każde opakowanie. Tylko jedna próbka pokazała wynik niewyraźny, ale na pozostałych trzech widniały dwie, różowe i wyraźne kreski.  
Odruchowo zakrył brzuch dłonią i zacisnął palce na materiale luźnej, białej koszulki. Teraz już nie mógł dłużej udawać. Teraz już nie mógł skupiać się jedynie na sobie i mieć nadzieję, że te konsekwencje odbiją się tylko na nim.  
Niczego nie sprzątając, wyszedł z łazienki, i wyciągnął z plecaka telefon. Wybrał odpowiedni numer z listy kontaktów i przyłożył urządzenie do ucha.  
Minęło siedem długich sygnałów nim ktoś podniósł słuchawkę.  
— Dzień dobry — powiedział. — Chciałbym się umówić na wizytę do doktor Edwards. Najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.

* * *

Harry powiedział swojej rodzinie o tym, że był gejem, na krótko po tym jak skończył czternaście lat. Mama i siostra przytuliły go wtedy, zapewniając, że to niczego nie zmienia, że nadal go kochają i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Nic się nie zmieni i w ogóle, ale łzy w oczach mamy oraz zdecydowanie sceptycznie podejście ojczyma do tego tematu nadały całej sytuacji odrobinę gorzkiego posmaku. Nie przejął się jednak tym, wiedząc, że i tak ma ogromne szczęście, mając aż tyle wsparcia.   
Rozmowa o możliwej ciąży nie przeszła już tak bez echa. Koniec końców musiał szukać wszystkiego na własną rękę, bo edukacja w szkole była dość znikoma, a reakcja mamy jedynie go przeraziła. Kobieta kazała mu przysiąść, że będzie na siebie uważał, mówiła, że to niebezpieczne, że jeśli w przyszłości chciałby mieć dziecko to o wiele rozsądniej byłoby zatrudnić do tego surogatkę. Ogólnie zachowała się tak, jakby Harry już w tej ciąży był, a on przecież chciał się tylko czegoś dowiedzieć. Chciał być przygotowany i tyle.  
Męska ciąża nie była, co prawda, uważana za coś nienaturalnego, ale z drugiej strony nie widziano jej jeszcze w równie pozytywnym i lekkim świetle, co ciążę kobiecą. Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego środowisko medyczne podchodziło z takim ociąganiem do leczenia i informowania o tym ludzi, skoro tak naprawdę to oni sami byli powodem jej istnienia.  
Zabawa w Boga to jeden z terminów, którego lubili używać zatwardziali przeciwnicy. Facetów w ciąży często nazywano wybrykami natury, a przez długi czas nazwiska lekarzy, którzy jako pierwsi rozpoczęli eksperymenty genetyczne na ciężarnych kobietach, kompletnie wymazano z kart historii.  
Pierwsza udokumentowana i udana ciąża, podczas trwania której przeżył zarówno nosiciel, jak i dziecko, datowana była na początek dziewiętnastego wieku. Harry pamiętał, jak z zafascynowaniem przeglądał stare fotografie i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla rozwiązania, które miało zapewnić ciągłość ludzkości i uzupełnić straty związane z milionami ofiar poległymi na wojnach.  
Cel był szczytny, to fakt, ale efekt końcowy nie był tak idealny, jakby można było sobie tego życzyć. Eksperyment się powiódł, część urodzonych w tamtym okresie chłopców rzeczywiście była później w stanie zajść w ciąże — byli też w stanie przekazać ten gen dalej — ale ich ciała nadal pozostawały nieprzystosowane do donoszenia bezpiecznie dziecka. Harry podejrzewał, że w tym przypadku musiałoby nastąpić jakaś swego rodzaju ewolucja — coś, czego nawet najdoskonalsza medycyna nie była jeszcze w stanie wywołać.  
Mógł się też cieszyć, że nie urodził się jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat wcześniej, kiedy nienawiść skierowana przeciwko męskiej ciąży przeżywała swój rozkwit. Mężczyźni — a najczęściej już mali chłopcy — byli poddawani za zgodą rodziców wazektomii, która skutecznie blokowała wytwarzanie przez prostatę hormonu, jaki odpowiadał za płodność męskich komórek. Natomiast przyłapanych na sodomii homoseksualistów kierowano na terapię chemiczną oraz hormonalną kastrację, która w najlepszym przypadku kończyła się emocjonalnym kalectwem, a w najgorszym — samobójstwem.  
Ale teraz — teraz było nieco lepiej. Nie było idealnie, ale było _lepiej._  
Wzburzenie środowiska spowodowało, że wprowadzono ustawy chroniące życie nosiciela i jego dziecka; zbudowano specjalne kliniki dla mężczyzn, wiedza o ciąży była bardziej powszechna, dzięki temu Harry wiedział, jak się przed nią uchronić.  
Ale najwyraźniej i to mu nie wystarczyło. Siedział na niewygodnym krześle w poczekalni, otoczony przez wianuszek kobiet, ale — ku jego uldze — również kilku mężczyzn. Miął w dłoniach jakiś kolorowy brukowiec, przesuwając niewidzącym wzrokiem po rzędach malutkich liter.  
Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i doktor Edwards wystawiła głowę na zewnątrz.  
— Pan Styles? — zawołała; Harry poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i lekarka posłała mu ciepły uśmiech. — Zapraszam do środka.  
Po przyjeździe do Los Angeles, doktor Edwards była pierwszą porządną lekarką na jaką trafił i przez cały swój pobyt tutaj chodził jedynie do niej. Wyjątkiem było ostatnie siedem tygodni, które Perrie spędziła na urlopie macierzyńskim.   
Usiadł przed dużym biurkiem, podczas gdy lekarka zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego.   
— Więc co pana do mnie sprowadza? — zapytała. — Według karty nie jest jeszcze pora na wypisanie nowych tabletek.  
Harry wyprostował się, spinając ramiona; splótł palce przed sobą.  
— Wydaje mi się, że jestem w ciąży — powiedział. — Chciałbym to potwierdzić.  
Edwards zamrugała, wyraźnie zdziwiona.  
— No to mnie pan zaskoczył, panie Styles. Wykonywał pan test ciążowy?  
Harry kiwnął głową w myślach widząc różowe kreski. Trzy testy wyrzucił, podczas gdy jeden spoczywał w szufladzie jego szafki nocnej.  
— Tak, cztery razy, trzy wyszły pozytywnie. Miałem też nudności, z początku sądziłem, że to grypa żołądkowa, ale potem objawiały się one tylko rano, więc. — Wzruszył ramionami. — W końcu nie mogłem dłużej udawać.  
Lekarka przytaknęła mu i wystukała coś na klawiaturze. Odsunęła krzesło od biurka.  
— Dobrze, w takim razie najpierw wykonamy badanie USG — powiedziała, wstając. — Wtedy będziemy wiedzieli, w którym kierunku mamy pójść.  
Gabinet był przestronny, przedzielony przepierzeniem na dwie części. Przeszli za parawan, gdzie stał fotel ginekologiczny, kozetka oraz oddzielny fotel do badań USG. Lekarka wskazał mu go i Harry położył się, podwijając koszulkę. Mniej więcej wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, ale i tak drgnął gwałtownie na odczucie zimnego żelu na skórze. Serce waliło mu jak szalone; część niego miała przeogromną nadzieję, że jednak nie będzie w ciąży. Może te testy były jakieś liche, może to sobie tylko ubzdurał…  
— No to zaczynamy. — Lekarka złapała za małą słuchawkę i przyłożyła ją do jego brzucha, powoli zaczynając rozsmarowywać niebieski żel; Harry gapił się na jej rękę, bojąc się odwrócić głowę w kierunku monitora. — Jeszcze chwila… no i proszę. — Uśmiech w jej głosie był doskonale słyszalny. — Gratulacje, panie Styles, najwyraźniej jest pan w… szóstym tygodniu ciąży, proszę tutaj spojrzeć.  
Harry zacisnął na krótki moment powieki, a potem przekręcił głowę i otworzył oczy. Na ekranie widział szarość, a w samym jej środku czarną plamkę, która kształtem przypominała fasolkę lub miniaturowego bakłażana. Uśmiechnął się drżąco, obserwując, jak doktor Edwards przesuwa kursorem po monitorze.  
— Zarodek ma pięć i pół milimetra, więc za dużo jeszcze nam o sobie nie powie, ale… — Zaznaczyła obszar na monitorze i nagle plamka powiększyła się, wypełniając cały ekran. Lekarka przesunęła słuchawkę po jego brzuchu, a potem uniosła wolną dłoń, zakreślając kółko na monitorze. — Co prawda nie usłyszymy go na tym badaniu, ale tu może pan już zobaczyć bicie serca. Serduszko kształtuje się około dwudziestego pierwszego dnia od poczęcia...  
Harry przełknął nagłą gulę w gardle; miganie nie było jakoś oszałamiająco dostrzegalne, ale widział je i miał wrażenie, że jeśli skupi się wystarczająco mocno mógłby je nawet usłyszeć.  
Ciąża przestała być abstrakcją, a czarny bakłażan powoli stawał się człowiekiem. Potrząsnął głową, słuchając doktor Edwards, która nadal sprawdzała, czy wszystko rozwijało się prawidłowo. W końcu wytarła żel z jego brzucha i pozwoliła mu wstać. Później zrobiła mu szereg innych badań, zważyła go oraz pobrała próbki krwi. Zapytała również, czy chce otrzymać wydruk badania USG i kiedy Harry skinął głową, przekazała polecenie jednej ze swoich asystentek.  
Gdy Harry znów siadał na krześle przed jej biurkiem, czuł się o wiele spokojniej niż jeszcze piętnaście minut temu. Co prawda potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń niosło ze sobą setkę nowych problemów, ale teraz przynajmniej już _wiedział._  
Edwards obróciła się przodem do niego i położyła splecione dłonie na biurku przed sobą.  
— Jak już mówiłam, zarodek ma sześć tygodni, i jak na ten okres rozwija się prawidłowo; jego wielkość oraz bicie serca są w normie. Na tym etapie…  
— Pani doktor, przyjmowałem regularnie tabletki — przerwał jej, bo ta sytuacja frapowała go od samego początku. — Jakim cudem mogę być w ciąży? Znaczy, dwa dni temu otrzymałem telefon od lekarki, u której byłem ostatnio. Powiedziała, że natychmiast powinienem przestać zażywać tabletki; z tego, co zrozumiałem zostały wycofane ze sprzedaży, ale przez to wszystko jestem tak rozkojarzony, że sam już nie wiem, o co dokładnie chodziło. Poza tym… — urwał i westchnął. — Od chwili zrobienia testu i tak ich nie przyjmowałem, bo nie widziałem w tym sensu.  
Edwards wywołała na komputerze jego kartę.  
— Czy uprawiał pan w tym czasie seks bez zabezpieczenia? — zapytała, wpatrując się w monitor.  
— Nie… znaczy tak, raz pękła nam prezerwatywa, ale…  
— Chodzi o tabletki Rozmos, prawda? — przerwała mu.  
Kiwnął głową.  
— Tak — odparł.  
Edwards westchnęła.  
— Lek ten rzeczywiście został wycofany z użytku — oznajmiła. — Odkryto, iż nieodpowiednio dobrany skład leku sprawiał, że możliwość zajścia w ciążę drastycznie wzrastała. A jeśli pił pan w tym czasie alkohol lub zażywał inne używki, które mogłyby rozrzedzić i tak nikłe dawki hormonów, szanse na zapłodnienie mogły wzrosnąć nawet do osiemdziesięciu procent.  
— Jak widać wzrosły do stu osiemdziesięciu — mruknął i odetchnął głęboko.  
Kolejne pytanie lekarki sprawiło, że poczuł na plecach chłodny dreszcz wstydu.  
— Czy bierze pan pod uwagę zabieg aborcyjny?  
Harry wiedział, że musiała zadać to pytanie, a on musiał na nie odpowiedzieć. Wiedział też, że nie podejmie się tego kroku — na pewno nie w sytuacji takiej jak ta — chociaż skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że podczas tych nieprzespanych nocy nie brał tej możliwości pod uwagę.  
— Nie — odparł cicho. — Chcę donosić to dziecko.  
— Dobrze więc. — Edwards przysunęła do siebie jeden z formularzy. — Rozumiem, że informacja o ciąży może być dla pana szokiem, ale im szybciej ustalimy te informacje, tym prędzej i lepiej będziemy mogli zająć się bezpieczeństwem pana i dziecka. Czy…  
Przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut odpowiadał na szereg pytań dotyczących przebytych chorób, przyjmowanych leków i tym podobnych. Starał się odpowiadać na wszystko najlepiej jak mógł; nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dłoń przez cały czas trzymał na brzuchu.  
— Czy planuje pan w najbliższym czasie jakieś podróże?  
— Tak, muszę lecieć do Londynu — odparł bez namysłu. Edwards uniosła głowę, ale zanim miała szansę coś dodać, Harry kontynuował: — Jest tam ojciec tego dziecka.  
Ojciec tego dziecka, którego Harry unikał przez ostatni tydzień, zasłaniając się wizytą siostry. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie doprowadzić do rozmowy telefonicznej, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że w chwili, w której usłyszy głos Louisa, wyśpiewa całą prawdą jak na cholernej spowiedzi.  
Edwards zacisnęła usta.  
— Nie ma możliwości, aby…  
Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową.  
— Lecę do Londynu — oznajmił stanowczo.   
Harry wyszedł z gabinetu bogatszy o teczkę z wydrukiem USG, na którym widać było małego, czarnego bakłażana oraz wizytówkę do specjalisty od męskiej ciąży, który miał swój gabinet w Londynie. Perrie poleciła mu, aby spróbował zadzwonić do niego jeszcze ze Stanów, bo najwyraźniej grafik doktora była dość napięty, pomimo jego młodego wieku.  
Jednak zanim Harry będzie mógł zadzwonić do — jak podejrzewał — swojego lekarza, który poprowadzi tę ciążę, czekała go jeszcze rozmowa z mamą. Najpierw telefoniczna, a później w cztery oczy. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze.  
Nie chciał też nawet myśleć o poinformowaniu Louisa o tej całej sytuacji. Wiedział, że nie może zataić przed nim prawdy i gdzieś się ukryć. Już nie chodziło o to, że dziecko powinno mieć dwójkę rodziców, bo na dobrą sprawę, jest to chuja warte, ale chyba nie potrafiłby żyć z samym sobą, gdyby postąpił w ten sposób.  
Skinął głową recepcjonistce na dole i ruszył w kierunku przeszklonych, głównych drzwi kliniki. Zdążył jedynie złapać za uchwyt, gdy ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Harry? — usłyszał znajomy głos.  
Poczuł nagły strach, a żołądek zacisnął się panicznie i przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Harry odwrócił się więc i spojrzał w zaskoczone, brązowe oczy.  
— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał Zayn ze zdziwieniem.

 

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baj de łej, ja tu zakładam, że skoro w tym au jest możliwa męska ciąża, to mieli kiedyś bardziej zaawansowaną medycynę xd chcę uniknąć jakiś niemożliwych cudów i wilkołaczych zapłodnień z mega spermą. Celem jest uniknięcie opisania męskiej ciąży, która ma identyczny przebieg jak kobieca, ponieważ chyba nie spotkałam się z tekstem, który brałby to pod uwagę, a logiczne są różnice nie tylko w budowie ciała, ale i gospodarce hormonalnej. Także mam nadzieję, że mi się uda temu sprostać.


End file.
